The Wrong Train
by ChaosNight
Summary: A mix up on a London train platform puts an ordinary 15 year old girl straight on the rails to an adventure of a life time.
1. Chapter 1

_Notes : So I wanted to write a fanfic, but I wanted to introduce a character of my own So this is actually the first story in a series. This one is not all that long and is more of an introduction to what is to follow. It is set after Order of the Phoenix, so all that happened in Half-Blood Prince, has not taken place in this story eg Snape is still a teacher etc!_

_I do not own any of the characters in this story (Well except Jordan I guess!!) No Copyright Infringement is intended with this story!!_

Jordan Quinn was standing on the draughty train platform, muttering impatiently to herself, She felt like she'd been here for hours, though in truth it had really only been about twenty minutes. The chill in the air seemed to make every second last painfully long, as it nibbled cruelly away at her bare hands and made easy work of the flimsy summer jacket she had insisted on wearing.

It was the first time she had ever been so far from home on her own. She had spent a fabulous weekend in London with her Uncle Ashley. He had shown her all the sights of the city, taken her to a posh restaurant that she had since managed to forget the name of and the best bit, the main point of her visit, gone to see him in his latest West End musical, Jesus Christ Superstar. He had the starring role, although it's fair to say, he was almost unrecognisable with his long hair and beard, that didn't stop her brimming with pride every time he opened his mouth to sing!

When she'd had first asked if she could go, her mum had taken no time in declaring that at 15 Jordan was far too young to be travelling such a long way on her own. However after weeks and weeks of begging and pleading she had finally caved in and said yes, although she had phoned her so regularly over the course of the weekend to check her daughter was still alive, that the battery on her mobile was quite dead. Her stomach churned a little at the thought of her mother worrying now that she was unable to call and found herself glancing around for a payphone.

Moments later the sound of a train approaching drifted into the air, Jordan looked up hopefully and saw to her delight that this was her train.

"About time" She mumbled and stooped down to grasp hold of her bag. The train screeched to a standstill on the track in front of her, seconds later the door hissed open and people began flooding out onto the platform, not seeming to care who they bumped into as they did.

"Sorry" One man said half-heartedly as he stepped on her foot, not even bothering to look at her as he spoke. She bit her tongue, determined not to call after him and tried to ignore the pain in her now throbbing toes.

Moments later someone else bumped into her, sending her flying backwards, till she landed with a bump on the floor, her bag luckily cushioning her fall.

"You idiot!" She cursed, hoping he was still close enough to hear her as she grudgingly pulled her self back to her feet.

She took a deep calming breath then turned to climb onto the train, only to find that there was now a brick wall where it had been only moments before. She looked round to find that the train was now behind her, still surrounded by people milling around it.

"I'm losing the plot" She told herself quietly and assuming she'd got turned around when she'd fallen over, climbed into the carriage without a second thought.

The world outside whizzed passed the window in a blur, nothing but green fields and trees as far as the eye could see. Jordan found herself wondering why she had not noticed how scenic it was on her way down here, but her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of a young man.

"Do you mind if I sit here? " he asked politely.

"No" Jordan shrugged, smiling as he sat down opposite her.

"My friends are driving me mad" he continued "They keep arguing!"

"Oh" Jordan remarked, having no idea why he was telling her this, or how to respond.

"I haven't seen you before" he said regarding her.

"Well that's not really surprising is it " She replied, an edge of sarcasm creeping into her voice,

"Are you new then?"

"New to London?" she asked confused, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

" Well what year are you in?"

But before she had chance to reply another boy breezed over, smiling triumphantly as he set eyes on the tussled haired boy next to her.

"There you are!" he exclaimed "Thanks for leaving me with her!"

"You were giving me a headache!" The original boy chuckled.

So you did a runner... thanks a lot!"

"What's she doing now then?"

"Probably arguing with herself!" He laughed and plonked himself on the chair next to his friend.

"She'll come and find you, y'know"

"Well lets just enjoy the peace and quiet till she does" He smirked, seemingly only just catching sight of the girl in the seat opposite "oh hello".

"Hello." Jordan smiled.

"Haven't seen you before. Are you new?"

"New?" Jordan shrugged, still having no idea what they meant. The boys exchanged significant looks with each other then looked back at her.

"To school."

"Hardly" she scoffed, remembering just how much she was dreading going back after the six week summer holidays.

"Well what year are you in?" The second boy asked.

"10... Why?" She replied, trying to ignore the way they were looking at her,

"Well what house are you in?"

"What is this twenty questions?" She rasped becoming tired of their game and half considering getting up to sit somewhere else.

"You do go to Hogwarts... Don't you?"

"Go where?"

"THERE YOU ARE!" An angry voice called, all three of them looked round in time to see a red-faced girl bustling over. The boys grimaced at each other and sank down into their chairs a little "GET LOST DID YOU?"

"Well it's a big train!" The second boy muttered acrimoniously, flinching as she turned her angry glare upon him, his face turning almost as red as his hair. Jordan looked down and noticed a fluffy pug faced cat curling itself round her legs and purring loudly, seemingly enjoying the moment.

"Don't you think you should get your robes on, we'll be there soon!" The girl continued her tone of voice not softening in the least.

"Yeah, yeah... We'll do it in a minute!" the second boy sang "at the moment we've got bigger things to worry about!"

"Oh really... like what?"

Both boys looked at her meaningfully then shifted their gaze to Jordan

"Well in a word Hermione... HER!"


	2. Chapter 2

The sky outside was growing dark now, shrouding the world in night. She had been left completely alone since that conversation; there was no sign of either of those two boys, their female companion or even her ginger cat. It was becoming increasingly apparent to Jordan that something was wrong and that perhaps she'd accidentally got on the wrong train. That didn't explain however, why everyone was acting in such a peculiar way.

"Hello there" A kindly voice said, Jordan looked up to see a woman creeping in through the door. She was wearing a rather odd pointy hat and spoke with a soft Scottish accent.

"Hello!" Jordan replied, just as the two boys she'd met earlier shuffled in as well.

"I'm afraid that somehow you appear to have got on the wrong train!"

"I'd sort of figured that out" Jordan confessed.

"Not to worry. As soon as we get to Hogsmeade station and unload the students, we'll send you straight home, the driver won't mind taking you I'm sure"

"How did she get through the barrier?" The red haired boy muttered behind her, the woman didn't reply, just gave him a warning glare.

"Is there anything you need?" The woman asked her

"Oh... No thanks" Jordan replied, then a thought occurred "although, you haven't by any chance got a mobile phone I could borrow have you? My mum will be so worried",

"A what?" The woman asked, her face completely serious.

"A mobile phone" Jordan repeated. The tussled haired boy with glasses was chuckling quietly away to himself, the red haired one however looked more than a little confused.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, if you continue to mutter away behind me I shall be forced to put a lip zipper jinx on you!"

Almost immediately the two boys fell silent and the woman tutted to herself before turning back to Jordan.

"Right so when the train stops, don't bother to get off, and we'll have you home in no time" She instructed.

"OK thanks" Jordan replied unsurely and watched as the woman made her way out of the room, instructing the boys to be careful what they said before she left.

"Well this is a turn up for the books" the red haired boy said, throwing himself down on the chair opposite once again "A muggle on the Hogwarts Express!"

"What did you just call me?" Jordan exclaimed feeling a little insulted.

"A muggle" He shrugged nonchalantly.

"It's not an insult" the other boy assured her as he sat down, witha sweet smile.

"What does it mean then?" She asked, unconvinced.

"It means. Well it just means... Erm... It means you're not local" He replied rather unconvincingly

"Whatever" She sighed; quite sure she was being made a fool of.

What's you're name anyway?" The red haired boy asked

"Why? Are you going to make fun of that too?"

"Why would I do that?" He enquired innocently.

Jordan Quinn" she told him and half expected him to laugh even though there was nothing at all funny about it.

"I'm Ron Weasley" He smiled and leaned over, holding his hand out for her to shake. She leaned over and grabbed hold of it, trying her best to smile back.

"I'm Harry Potter" The other boy announced also, holding his hand out to her, she shook that too.

"She doesn't know who you are!" Ron said, looking a little taken aback,

"Well why would she?" Harry retorted, looking a little pleased at this revelation.

Jordan regarded him for a moment, wondering if perhaps he was famous, but she didn't recognise him at all and just shrugged.

"That bloody cat!" Ron complained loudly, brushing his trousers with his hand "its hair gets everywhere!"

As if hearing him the large ginger cat that had been hovering around earlier sashayed into the compartment.

"Go away Crookshanks, you're a menace!"

"Don't be rude to my cat" the girl who they'd been talking to earlier instructed him as she entered, surveying Jordan suspiciously.

"Its not like it can understand me, is it?" Ron insisted.

"Don't bet on it!" Harry whispered looking down at the cat "He had Scabbers sussed didn't he?"

Jordan shuffled up her seat a little to make room for the girl, should she elect to sit down. She paused for a moment before doing exactly that.

"This is Hermione" Ron informed her "Hermione, this is Jordan, she got on the wrong train!"

"Yes Ron I know" Hermione rasped, but smiled at Jordan none the less.

"I can't understand how you managed it though" Ron continued, looking slightly mystified "I mean however did you get onto the platform?"

"I walked" She replied dryly.

"No I mean platform 9 and 3 quarters!"

"Shut up Ron!" Harry grunted through gritted teeth, nudging his friend in the ribs.

"Platform what?"

Just at that moment the sound of the brakes squealing rang out in the air and the train began to slow down. Jordan looked out of the window to find they were approaching a light filled station.

"At last!" Hermione uttered, rising to her feet

"I'm starving" Ron voiced as he too stood up

"What's new?" Hermione smirked, ignoring the looks of protest he was throwing her way.

"Well it was very nice to meet you Jordan" Harry smiled.

"You too" Jordan smiled back, only now noticing the rather odd shaped scar on his forehead as he brushed his hair casually out of his eyes. Worried he may be a little sensitive about it; she looked away quickly, but obviously not quickly enough.

"Don't worry about it!" He grinned "I get it all the time!"

And with that they were gone.

On finding herself alone once again, Jordan stared absent-mindedly out of the window at the streams of people filing off the train. She couldn't help noticing that they were nearly all children of varying shapes and sizes and all wearing the same clothes, which couldn't be anything other than a school uniform.

"Oh my god" She gasped, the words seeming to escape from her mouth without her brains consent, for huge man was making his way down the platform, a large grin adorning his bearded face as all the children swarmed around him, some looking up in awe and some greeting him cheerily as if he were an old friend!

"He's huge!" Jordan told herself, squinting through the window to get a better look "It must be a night mare getting clothes to fit!"

"It is" A voice interrupted, Jordan spun round to see the kindly Scottish lady she had met earlier " I came to see if you were hungry"

"A little" She admitted coyly.

"I'll see if I can get you something then",

All of a sudden the train made a loud shuddering sound, followed by a loud screech and then an ominous silence filled the air. For a moment the lady in front of her just stood there, waiting for it to start again, then sighed irritably to herself and shook her head,

"I told him not five minutes ago to leave the engine running... Honestly the man has the memory of a skrewt"

She was about to walk off when a rather flustered man came charging over to her, looking a little harassed, but nervous at the same time,

"There's a bit of a problem!" He began.

"Yes I know!" She said pointing at Jordan, who tried hard to hide her indignation about being discussed as if she wasn't even there.

"No... I mean with the train"

"Tell me you're joking Bill!"

"I'm afraid n... Not!" He stuttered and just stared at her as if waiting for her to explode.

"Well this is terrible... Today of all days... What are we going to do with our... Unexpected guest?" She asked, talking to herself more than the soot covered little man in front of her.

"I took the liberty of speaking to Madame Rosmerta, ' fraid they are all booked up at The Three Broomsticks Professor"

"Oh good grief",

"There are always rooms available at The Hogshead," He added helpfully.

"And for good reason!" The woman shuddered "No she can't possibly stay there... I'm afraid we have no option but to take her to Hogwarts"

"But Professor... Do you think that's a good idea?"

"No it's a terrible idea, but unfortunately it's the only one I have!" She concluded

"But the Ministry would never approve"

"What the Ministry don't know won't hurt them" She concluded and signalled for Jordan to get up.

"But I have to get home" Jordan objected "My parents will be worried about me!"

"Of course, send word to the girls parents will you Bill"

"Yes Professor" He replied dutifully.

"Let them know she is safe and well and will be back with them as soon as I can manage" And with that she swept out of the compartment.

Jordan just stood there for a minute, unsure what was expected of her and growing more and more bemused all the time

"I think she wants you to follow her" He prompted.

"But don't you need my phone number?" She asked, "to call my parents"

"Oh no... That won't be necessary... Don't worry they'll know you're safe within the hour" He assured her.

"How... By magic?" She rasped sarcastically. He just winked at her and walked briskly away.

"Come along, come along" the lady called to her impatiently "or all the coaches will be gone!"

Jordan shivered as she climbed off the train. She'd forgotten how cold it was while she'd been travelling, the warmth of the carriage driving any thought of it from her mind. As she glanced backwards she couldn't help wondering, how, even in her haste, she hadn't noticed that the train she'd got onto was nothing like the one she'd seen approaching the station. It was, in fact a large, shiny and rather magnificent looking steam engine, nothing like the trains usually found zipping around the country. How she had not seen it coming was a mystery!

"Oh there's one coach left" She announced squinting into the night, Jordan did the same and the sight she was met with was not the one she expected,

Instead of the sort of coach she was used to, the kind with six wheels, lines of seats, a driver and if you were lucky air conditioning, in front of her stood an old fashioned looking carriage, like the type usually pulled by horses in old black and white movies. Only there was no sign of any horses, it was just standing there motionless, looking like it was going nowhere fast any time soon.

"We'd better hurry, or I'll miss the sorting ceremony!" The woman grumbled as they ambled along. The fact that there was nothing to pull the coach along when she got there seemed not to concern her.

Hastily she opened the door and hauled herself inside then turned to look at Jordan expectantly. Something in the woman's eyes told Jordan that now was not the time for questions and she obediently climbed in behind, the door seeming to shut on it's own as she sat down. When merely moments later the carriage shook a little and began to move along shakily Jordan felt her heart jump up into her mouth and her already fraying patience unravel completely.

"OK what's going on?" She snapped, her voice leaving her mouth rather louder than she had intended.

"Don't look so alarmed "the lady opposite her smiled "we haven't really been introduced have we, I'm Professor McGonagall and you are?"

"Very freaked out!" Jordan replied derisively, glancing nervously out of the windows as the world moved rhythmically by.

"There really is no need to worry, you're going to one of the safest places in the world" The professor assured her "no harm will come to you while you are with us"

Jordan didn't feel reassured in the slightest and began biting her nails nervously. Professor McGonagall looked at her and shook her head almost sympathetically, then began to read the paper she had just produced from her robes. Beneath the title "**The Daily Prophet" **the headline read **"Minister for Magic in Crisis Talks"**. Underneath it was a picture of a rather squat little man and for a split second she thought she saw him waving at her. After blinking her eyes hard she took a second look and sure enough he did it again. Jordan felt a wave of fear washing over her; she could almost taste it as it slowly engulfed her body.

Professor McGonagall obviously sensed her discomfort and peered over the paper at her.

"Good gracious what's the matter?" She asked her, sounding genuinely concerned as she foraged round in her pocket, obviously looking for something.

"I must be dreaming!" Jordan replied blankly, not taking her eyes off the man, who was still waving; the professor crumpled her paper and looked at the front cover grimacing to herself suddenly.

"Oh I'd forgotten!" She simpered, withdrawing her hand from her pocket, full of what looked like chocolate, which she held out to Jordan.

"No thanks, I've lost my appetite!" Jordan answered.

"It'll help " Professor McGonagall insisted, pushing it into her hand "It's very comforting in... Well unsettling situations"

"This definitely qualifies" Jordan squeaked then rather absent-mindedly put some into her mouth and to her amazement did start to feel better almost immediately, a warm feeling replacing the terrible stony one that had been there only moments before.

"Miss?" Professor McGonagall began.

"Quinn, Jordan Quinn" Jordan said, now feeling very calm and serene

"Miss Quinn, I can see I'm going to have to explain a few things to you" She began " But I think you should have a few more chunks of chocolate first"

And as they rumbled on through the night and Jordan listened as Professor McGonagall explained that they were on their way to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Jordan began to doubt that she was awake at all. She had begun to suspect and almost convinced herself that she'd fallen asleep at the train station and that all this was a bizarre dream that she'd wake from any minute. She looked out of the window as the professor finished her story and saw a huge castle looming on the horizon. It was so tall it looked as though it reached the sky and was dotted with countless twinkling lights, each one a window sparkling like distant stars through the forbidding night.

"What's that?" Jordan asked, unable to stop herself feeling impressed.

"That, Miss Quinn... Is Hogwarts!"


	3. Chapter 3

The coach drew to a rather shaky standstill and almost immediately Professor McGonagall climbed out, leaving her paper on her chair. Jordan could not help looking at the picture one more time, and saw that the man was still waving tirelessly from the front page. Abruptly she forced another piece of chocolate in to her mouth, took a deep breath and clambered out of the carriage.

"Things will probably be a bit chaotic once we get inside!" The Professor said as she began making her way up to the huge doors of the castle, going so quickly that Jordan had to jog to keep up.

And she wasn't wrong. The large entrance hall was positively swarming with people, all seemingly heading in the same direction, but managing to get in each other's way all the same.

"It's the same every year!" Professor McGonagall complained, shaking her head despondently as she raised what looked like a stick into the air and muttered something incomprehensible under her breath. A split second later, what looked like numerous brightly coloured fireworks exploded in the air above them, grasping the attention of everyone in the room and stopping them all in their tracks. Jordan, who was still suffering very much from the effect of the chocolate she had consumed, was surprised to find that this indoor firework display did not shock her, though she had the feeling that it should.

"A little decorum please!" The professor called loudly "It's not a race after all!"

For a moment they all just looked at her, then slowly began moving along once again, though this time much more quietly and with a lot less pushing and shoving.

"Hello again" a voice said, Jordan turned round to find Harry standing there smiling, a puzzled sort of look on his face "What are you doing here?"

"There was a problem with the train" Professor McGonagall answered for her, glancing around in a pre-occupied way, "Jordan will be staying here for a while, though I have no idea where... Were packed to the rafters"

"That's brilliant!" Harry grinned.

"Well I'm not sure the ministry would share your opinion" She continued " And for that reason I would rather you didn't tell anyone that Miss Quinn is a muggle... You haven't told anyone have you?"

"No, no one" Harry assured her, still unable to wipe the grin off his face.

" Of course Dumbledore must be informed immediately " she concluded " Now where are we going to put you?"

"How about the room of requirement?" Harry suggested.

"Trust you to come up with that" She uttered bitingly, but she was nodding "Still it seems it may be our only option... But I don't have time to go all the way up there... there's so much to do"

"I'll take her!" Harry offered helpfully.

She looked at him suspiciously for a moment then took a deep breath "Very well Potter, I suppose you of all people should know the way... It'll mean missing the sorting ceremony though"

"I can live with that" He concluded.

"All right then, I'll tell Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley to keep their mouths firmly closed, I just hope they haven't already announced there was a muggle on the train to the whole of Gryffindor" She shook her head exasperatedly and stalked off into the crowd.

"The room of requirement?" Jordan asked curiously.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" He chuckled and began to walk along, instinctively she followed.

"Try me!" She coerced "I'm all stocked up on chocolate!"

"So you mean to tell me, that there is a magic room, which only appears when you need it and will be full of all the things you need"

"Yeah" He replied, as if it was a wholly believable scenario "here it is!"

They stopped in front of a large wooden door and for a moment just stood there examining it.

"Anything I need will be there?" She repeated

"Yeah" he said again, chuckling slightly this time.

"A huge comfy bed and an en suite bathroom would be nice" She joked to herself and pushed the door open, gasping loudly as she walked in to find a large comfy bed right in front of her. Across the room was another door which was slightly ajar, revealing a rather roomy bathroom.

Without even thinking she quickly put another piece of chocolate in her mouth.

"If you keep doing that every time something surprising happens, you'll make yourself sick!" Harry joked. Jordan grimaced to herself, her stomach already feeling a little queasy.

As she glanced around the room, in continued disbelief she noticed to her surprise that her bag was lying on the floor in the corner.

"Hey!" She piped up, only now remembering that she'd accidentally left it on the train "How did that get here?"

"Bags have a habit of finding their way to Hogwarts"

Jordan looked at him sceptically and shook her head, striding over and gently sitting down on the bed, half expecting it to disappear beneath her.

"I bet you feel like you got on a train to the twilight zone!"

"Something like that" She mumbled, sinking into the impossibly soft mattress.

"Just out of curiosity, how did you get through the barrier?"

"What barrier?"

"The barrier to platform nine and three quarters?"

"I didn't see a barrier!" She shrugged, thinking back,

"Well you wouldn't, it's invisible"

"I beg your pardon!" Jordan added incredulously.

"Well sort of, it's in a wall between platforms nine and ten".

"I think I'd notice if I'd walked through a wall" She sighed, then a thought suddenly occurred "Although..."

"Although what?"

"I did get knocked over, some clumsy bloke sent me flying!"

Harry considered this for a while then nodded

"That's it, he must have knocked you through the barrier... you'd think there'd be an anti-muggle spell on it or something"

"I swear if one more person calls me a muggle" Jordan blurted out in annoyance, tired of being referred to by a word she did not understand.

"It's not an insult, it just means a non magic person!" He explained

"I don't care, it sounds like an insult... How would you like it if I called you abnormal?"

"It wouldn't be the first time!" Harry chuckled, and though, Jordan tried hard not to, she couldn't help smiling back at him.

"Anyway, I better get back to the feast... Before McGonagall comes and drags me there" he added" but if it's OK, I'll come back later, I'll bring Ron and Hermione with me too"

"Sure... Why not" Jordan replied, keen not to be left alone in this strange place.

"Right, I'll see you in a bit then" He smiled, and briskly left the room.

The mention of a feast had reminded Jordan just how hungry she was, even with all the chocolate she'd had. She sighed loudly and looked round, hoping that maybe Harry would bring her something back. But then caught sight of a large plate of what looked like Roast beef with all the trimmings and a large bottle of Coca Cola on the dressing table next to her bed. The effects of the chocolate were rapidly wearing off and for a moment she just sat there in stunned silence, wondering if she was imagining things. But the glorious smell of the food wafted over to her and she leaned over to get a better look... It looked real enough. Harry's words echoed in her mind.

She rubbed her hands together and reached out for the knife and fork, almost whispering the words

"I could get used to this!"

After she had finished the rather generous helping of food, and had several glasses of Coca-Cola, which was her favourite drink. A large tray with a large pot of tea, a bowl of sugar, a jug of milk and four cups appeared on a small table in the corner of the room. Jordan wondered silently to herself who the other cups were for, only having seconds to consider it before the door to the room swung open and Harry came bounding into the room, closely followed by his friends Ron and Hermione.

"Sorry we took so long" Harry apologised.

"There were tons of start of term notices" Ron continued "we were there so long I'm sure I saw Dumbledore's beard grow an inch or two"

"McGonnagall told everyone we had a visiting student from Beaubaxtons" Harry chuckled.

"It's another Wizarding School" Ron said, before Jordan even had the chance to ask.

"Oh!" She replied, really quite unsure why they were telling her this.

"She meant you!"

"What?"

"So I hope you can do a decent French accent 'coz that where Beaubaxtons is"

"Why did she say that?"  
"Well she can't say you're a muggle can she" Harry informed her, grimacing at the black look she cast at him for once again calling her a muggle "There'd be an uproar. The minister for magic would have a fit"

Jordan who had been feeling quite contented after her meal, now had that familiar feeling of dread creeping back over her. Harry reached into his pocket and pulled it back out holding a large bar of chocolate.

"Here" he smirked "I thought you might need this!"

Hours had passed by as Jordan had sat spell bound, listening to the tales of adventures they'd had since starting Hogwarts. The teapot had refilled itself three times and though Jordan had been sat in disbelief at some of the things they'd told her, the chocolate remained untouched.

"So let me get this right" She began "Norbert is a dragon, Firenze is a centaur..."

"And a teacher!" Ron interrupted.

"And a teacher" Jordan corrected herself " Fluffy is a giant three headed dog, who belongs to your friend Hagrid who is half giant!"

"And a teacher!" Ron said again.

"Buckbeak is a Hippogriff, Dobby is a house elf, Thestrals are invisible unless you've seen someone, as Ron put it, snuff it! And Draco Malfoy is a prat!"

"That about sums it up!" Ron chuckled "You forgot Aragog though"

"Aragog... Oh the giant spider right?"

"Right!" he agreed, visibly cringing as he thought about it "How you could manage to forget it I don't know, I've been trying to do that for nearly four years without success!"

"Oh Ron honestly" Hermione sniggered.

"It's all right for you, you were a bit busy being petrified at the time"

"Oh yes and that was a barrel of laughs" She uttered corrosively.

"What's a Hippogriff again?" Jordan asked, her brain so full of tales of the weird and wonderful that she'd quite forgotten.

"Top half is an eagle, bottom half is a horse" Hermione reminded her "its thanks to Buckbeak that Sirius escaped the Dementors"

Harry sighed loudly and Hermione grimaced as if she'd said something wrong.

"Oh I'm sorry" She said quickly "Harry I didn't think!"

"S'OK" Harry mumbled, suddenly looking all deflated and standing up, "I'm, I'm just going to the bathroom"

The three of them watched him go, then Ron rounded on Hermione.

"Oh nice one Hermione"

"I'm sorry!" She squeaked "I never meant to upset him"

"For an intelligent person you can sometimes be a real idiot"

"Now there's no need for that Ron!" She snapped with what was unmistakably a tear welling in her eye. The sight of it seemed to stop Ron from ranting any further and instead he turned to look at Jordan and whispered.

"Sirius was Harry's God father... He... Erm... Passed away a couple of months ago"

"Oh that's horrible!" Jordan gasped "How did he die?"

"He fell" Hermione answered simply but did not have the chance to elaborate as Harry re-emerged from the bathroom, doing his best to smile at them all.

"Ooh I could do with a butter beer" Ron yawned stretching his arms out, obviously trying to distract the attention away from a rather red eyed Harry. Seconds later a large glass full of foaming liquid appeared on the tea tray, Rons' eyes lit up as he reached over to grab it "after you go home, I'm moving in here!"

All at once the door flung open, causing the four of them to leap up and look round, to find a rather annoyed looking Professor McGonagall standing there.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" She asked, tapping her foot impatiently on the ground, then without waiting for an answer continued "It's after twelve and while I appreciate you making our guest feel welcome, you do have lessons in the morning!"

"Yes Professor" the three students chorused simultaneously.

"Miss Quinn I trust you've had a pleasant evening" She added.

"What?... Oh yes" she replied quickly, unable to stop herself glancing at Harry, who still looked miserable.

"I've spoken to Bill and he seems to think the train will take a few days to repair, so it seems you may be with us for some time" She went on, Jordan couldn't help but notice that Harry's look of sadness faded and a smile replaced it, from the look on Rons' face and the way he was nudging Hermione, he'd noticed too.

"Your parents have been informed of course"

"Already?" Jordan asked in surprise "but how?"

"Worcester isn't far away... As the owl flies!" She smiled

Jordan had no idea what that meant, but smiled back anyway.

"As I'm sure your friends have told you, I was forced to tell the rest of the school that you are an exchange student from France. Some people would not take too kindly to a muggle being in school" The professor explained, Jordan bit her tongue "so if you want I can put an Accento spell on you"

"A what?"

"It's a spell that will make you speak in an accent whenever anyone who is not aware of your real identity is within ear shot"

"No... It's Ok!" Jordan answered definitely.

"Really I must insist" Professor continued, "there is too much at stake to risk making a mistake"

Jordan looked at her new friends, Ron and Harry just shrugged, but Hermione nodded earnestly.

"I guess I don't have much choice then" Jordan shrugged, as Professor McGonagall pulled the stick like object from her robes once again, this time pointing it at Jordan.

"Accento Franco!" Her voice boomed and Jordan shut her eyes for a second, a little unsure of what to expect. After a few moments of standing there, the sound of whispered laughter became audible, she slowly opened her eyes to see that Ron was chuckling away to himself and Harry, Hermione and even Professor McGonagall were smiling at her expense.

"It's not funny" she protested, unable to stop herself from smiling too.

"Your face was a picture" Ron snorted "it's a wand not a gun!"

"Come along now you three" Professor McGonagall demanded, quickly regaining her composure.

Grudgingly Hermione and Ron rose to their feet. Harry who was already standing took a step towards the door, then turned to look at Jordan once again.

"I'll see you tomorrow then" He smiled

"Yeah catch ya later" Ron agreed.

"Bye" Hermione waved and the three of them followed their teacher obediently out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

Finding herself alone again, Jordan lay back on her bed. Her mind swimming with the amazing events of the day. She could feel fatigue getting the better of her and slowly shut her eyes. And as she drifted off to sleep she found to her surprise that the last thing she thought of wasn't any of the incredible things she'd seen or heard since arriving here, but was the smile of a certain young man with untidy hair and glasses.


	4. Chapter 4

_Notes :Decided to upload the rest of this all at once! )_

Jordan sleepily opened her eyes and momentarily stared up at the ceiling above her, her tired mind still full of the cobwebs that sleep had spun. Sluggishly she rubbed her eyes, groaning loudly to herself, without actually meaning to and blinked a few times in an attempt to get the world back into focus. It was only then that reality began to began to creep back into her hazy mind... And she remembered where she was!

Seconds later she suddenly found herself very wide awake and sat up quickly, glancing around the room to find that everything was just as it had been when she'd fallen asleep. She'd half expected to wake up and find it had all been a dream and couldn't help feeling pleased that she was still here.

Just then there was a tap on the door, without her answering it opened and Professor McGonagall peered round it, smiling to find her already awake.

"Good morning!" She sang as she breezed in, with what looked like some clothing hanging over her arm.

"Morning" Jordan replied.

"Sleep well?"  
"Yeah fine"

"I've brought you some plain school robes to wear, I thought you should show your face and have breakfast in the great hall" She said rather apprehensively.

"Do you think that's a good idea!" Jordan questioned, not keen on being thrust in at the deep end.

"Probably not" She replied honestly "But people are keen to meet our new exchange student"

Jordan grimaced.

"I appreciate this must be difficult for you, you've dealt with it much better than most muggles would, but I must ask you to keep up the pretence, these are troubled times and I really do not want to make things any worse"

"OK" Jordan croaked, feeling quite unable to say anything else.

"Miss Granger will be coming to collect you to show you the way, " She concluded, giving Jordan a reassuring squeeze on the arm, before leaving the room once again.

Not knowing how soon Hermione would be coming, Jordan wasted no time in getting washed and dressed, which was just as well as there was another knock on the door only 10 minutes later. This time whoever was on the other side of the door waited for an answer.

"Come in" Jordan called, brushing her hair hastily.

"Ready?" Hermione asked as she strolled in.

"Ready as I'll ever be" she replied nervously, glancing at her reflection in the mirror "Do I look the part!"

"Oui oui!" Hermione chuckled in a fake French accent.

"It's not funny... I'm really scared!"

"Oh don't be, after everything that's happened here over the passed few years, you being an exchange student is actually pretty plausible"

"Oh now I feel so much better" Jordan sniggered sarcastically and the two of them set off for the great hall.

A roar of chatter washed over Jordan as she entered the great hall. Four large tables stood side by side, all surrounded by black robed students who were tucking in to a hearty breakfast.

"There are four houses" Hermione explained "Harry, Ron and I are in Gryffindor.

"Right!" Jordan mumbled quietly

"The other three house are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin" Hermione continued saying the last one as if it were a rude word and pointing at each table in turn.

"I'm never going to remember that"

"You'll be fine" she tittered" Stop worrying!"

"Bonjour!" A voice said, Jordan looked round quickly to find a tall, blond haired boy standing there smiling.

"Bonjour!" She replied quickly, her voice suddenly sounding very French.

"Welcome to Hogwarts" the boy smiled, holding his hand towards her.

"Merci" she said back, reaching her hand out to shake his, only to her surprise he lifted it up and planted a kiss on her fingers.

Hermiones jaw looked like it was going to hit the floor and Jordan just stood there slightly taken aback. Several other people had also turned round to watch them, including Harry and Ron who were sitting nearby.

"I'm Draco Malfoy" he introduced himself, letting go of her hand. Jordan's surprise was quickly washed away by a wave of dislike. That name had come up several times in her new friends story telling and it was never in a favourable way.

"Nice to meet you" Jordan uttered, doing her best to sound sincere, still unable to get used to the French accent that kept emerging as she spoke.

"My fellow Slytherins and I were hoping you'd join us for breakfast"

Jordan was horrified at the prospect but found she was at a loss for words. She could see Hermione in the corner of her eye shaking her head, trying her very best to be subtle, however Malfoy still managed to notice.

"Something wrong with your neck Granger?" he rasped, glaring at her.

"No!" She snapped "there's just a bad smell around here that's all!"

"That'll be because you're stood next to the Gryffindor table!" he hissed then turned his attention back to Jordan "So do you want to join us?"  
"Erm... Professor McGonagall, az asked 'Ermione to look after me, So I 'sink I should sit wiz 'er!"

"Typical... She would ask someone from her own house!" Malfoy whispered scathingly "well perhaps we'll get a chance to speak later"

"Yes, maybe" Jordan squeaked, hoping that time would never come.

Malfoy took the time to throw one last dirty look at Hermione, then stalked back off to the Slytherin table.

"That was just about the most disgusting thing I've ever seen!" Ron grimaced as the two girls sat opposite them "What did he want anyway?"

"He wanted Jordan to have breakfast at the Slytherin table"

"Eurghhh, that's enough to put anyone off their food" Ron recoiled in disgust "However did you manage not to throw up when he dribbled all over your hand?"

"Honestly" Hermione piped up "swaggering round the place like he owns it, trying to impress you, it's pathetic!"

Jordan couldn't stop herself from looking over at Draco once more. He was now happily chattering away to a large boy on his right, however the girl sitting next to him on the other side was throwing a rather unfriendly look in her direction.

"What's her problem?" Jordan asked, her three friends turned round and all sniggered cruelly.

"That's Pansy Parkinson" Hermione whispered "She fancies Draco"

"Look at the look she's giving you" Ron laughed "She's fuming!"

"It's not funny" Jordan chipped in, feeling a little sorry for her.

"Don't feel bad, she's as poisonous as he is" Hermione said, now no longer whispering, seemingly hoping they would hear her.

"So what are your plans for today?" Harry asked, changing the subject

"I don't know" Jordan shrugged "I suppose I'll just have to go back to my room"

"Actually Professor McGonagall suggested you spend the morning in the Library" Hermione informed her "Everyone will be in lessons and it'll give you a change of scenery"

"I think I'd rather be in the room of requirement" Ron scoffed, quickly wiping the smile off his face as Hermione threw him a disapproving look.

"Honestly Ron!"

"I was just saying that's all" He sulked

"I'll take you up the Library after breakfast" Hermione added, turning her attention back to Jordan.

"No it's OK, I'll take her" Harry said quickly, Hermione looked at him questionably, but nodded anyway. Harry just threw Jordan a secretive smile and carried on eating.

"What have we got first lesson?" Ron asked.

"Haven't you even looked at your timetable" Hermione sighed despairingly.

"Why would I need to when I've got you" He teased her.

"Right just for that I'm not telling you"

"Hermione"

"NO"

"It's care of magical creatures" Harry interceded, shaking his head in apparent amusement at their bickering.

"Great I wonder what horrors Hagrid has in store for us this year" Ron muttered, only sounding like he half meant it.

The rest of breakfast passed pleasantly enough, with Jordan being introduced to numerous people who were sat at the Gryffindor table, including Ron's younger sister Ginny. She still found it a little disconcerting that the voice which left her mouth, wasn't the one she was used to, which wasn't helped by Ron, who had a supercilious grin on his face each time she spoke.

"Right we better get going or we'll be late" Hermione said as she rose to her feet, looking at Ron expectantly.

"All right I'm coming!" He sighed, clearly too full of breakfast to be bothered to move.

"I'll see you in a minute, after I've been up to the Library" Harry chipped in.

"We'll tell Hagrid where you are" Hermione told him, forcibly dragging a very reluctant Ron to his feet, then pulling him along by the sleeve on his jumper, still muttering away.

"Are they always like that?" Jordan asked, pleased to hear that her voice had momentarily gone back to normal now that people were leaving the hall.

"Pretty much" he smirked.

"They sound like an old married couple"

"Tell me about it" He laughed. Looking fondly over at his two friends as they walked out of the doors "great aren't they?"

"So are you going to show me to the Library, I don't want you to be late for your lesson"

"Hagrid won't mind" he shrugged.

"Teachers pet are we?" She teased him.

"Nah, I'm not nearly dangerous enough to be one of Hagrids pets!" He chuckled, climbing to his feet and signalling for her to do the same.

"Pathetic isn't it" a spiteful voice said deliberately loudly, Harry pulled a face before he'd even turned round, obviously recognising the voice of Draco Malfoy only too well "Potter slobbering all over the French girl"

"The only person I saw doing any slobbering was you Malfoy" Harry hissed

"Somebody should warn the poor girl, that being your friend is hazardous to her health... I mean look how Diggory ended up"

Harry just stood there silently seething, his anger etched on his face and for a moment Jordan thought he was going to explode. Instead though, he took a deep breath, and another then looked Malfoy right in the eyes and said calmly.

"Do give your Dad my regards, next time you see him"

Malfoys face drained of colour and now it was he who looked furious, Harry turned to look at Jordan with a satisfied expression on his face and began walking towards the door.

"What was all the about?" she asked, trotting after him.

"It doesn't matter" he insisted.

Jordan looked back at Malfoy who was having to be forcibly held in his seat, by several of his fellow Slytherins, to stop him coming after Harry.

"He looks seriously annoyed"

"Good!" he remarked, not even bothering to look behind him.

"Why would he get so annoyed you said hello to his dad?" She enquired "Harry tell me"

No amount of begging and pleading on Jordan's part would make Harry divulge the secret of Draco's father, so she made up her mind to ask Ron later.

"Here we are" Harry announced as they reached the Library, which was completely empty of students.

"Great" Jordan mumbled sarcastically, looking around at the many, many shelves of books that filled the room.

"I'll meet you at lunch time, I've got a much better idea how you could spend your afternoon" He smirked "just don't tell Hermione, she'll have a fit!"

"Well what is it?" She asked curiously.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you"

"Try me!" She encouraged him, but he shook his head

"I'll tell you later... Meet me in the great hall for dinner OK"

"OK" She sighed defeatedly.

"Trust me it'll be much more interesting than spending your time in here"

"That wouldn't be hard," She said dryly

"I better go, I'm already late"; he grimaced, looking at his watch.

"See you later!" Jordan sighed.

"See ya later" he beamed and virtually bounded back out of the room, looking extremely pleased with himself.

Jordan had been walking up and down the aisles of books for at least ten minutes, just reading the spines of the books, marvelling at titles like **"Hex's to vex and perplex"** and** "Basic Spells and Incantations" **to the slightly more macabre **"Popular poisons of the 17****th**** century"**

"Jordan Quinn I presume" A croaky voice spoke, a startled Jordan looked up to see an old man standing in front of her, a kindly smile, just visible beneath a long white moustache and trailing beard.

"Yes" She replied, immediately recognising him from the teachers' table at breakfast this morning.

"Professor McGonnagall told me I would find you here, I thought I should come and introduce myself, I'm Professor Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts"

"Oh nice to meet you" Jordan smiled, reaching out and shaking his outstretched hand.

"I see you've been perusing our Library... A bit different to the ones you're used to I'm sure"

"Just a bit" she agreed, as her eyes passed over the title** "Charms through the ages"**

May I recommend one?" he asked as he leaned over and removed a large leather bound book from the shelf opposite, then handed it to her. Her eyes flickered over the title that was written in gold writing on the cover **"Magical Archives Volume1354"**

"Thank you" She said slightly vacantly.

"Page 478 makes very interesting reading... I think you'll agree!" He nodded "now you must excuse me, I'm told we have a situation with Peeves the Poltergeist... terrorising the first years... But I hope we will get the chance to speak again before you leave!"

"That would be nice" Jordan replied, hoping she sounded sincere, she always seemed to find herself at a loss for words when meeting someone new.

With that Professor Dumbledore turned and walked away and it was only when he'd gone that Jordan realised how heavy the book in her hands really was. She heaved it over to a nearby table and sat down, looking at it for a moment before carefully opening it and turning the pages till she reached page 478. It looked like all the other pages, filled with line after line of tiny writing, nothing at all to distinguish it from the rest of the book. Still her curiosity got the better of her and so she took a deep determined breath and began to read chapter 57 of the book, which was entitled **"The boy who lived".**

"Woh!" Jordan sighed as she finished the chapter and closed the book, her mind swimming with images of dark wizards and forbidden curses. Less than twenty-four hours ago she would have thought it nothing more than a fairy story, but the scar on Harry's forehead told her it was anything but! Now Ron's surprise on the train at her failure to recognise his friend made sense.

She glanced over at the clock and was surprised by how much time had passed by; lunch had started in the great hall almost ten minutes ago.

"Great" she grimaced, realising she was late for her arranged meeting with Harry and quickly rose to her feet, heading briskly towards the door. It was only when she was on her way down the corridor that she realised she had no idea where she was going. All the passageways looked very much the same and she had been far too busy chatting away to Harry to take much notice anyway.

Just then the sound of approaching footfalls began to echo around the corridor; Jordan looked up and saw to her distaste, Pansy Parkinson, Malfoy and his two rather bulky friends emerging from round the corner. Eager to escape she dodged quickly into a nearby classroom, hiding herself behind the door as they skulked passed.

"Did you see Potter at breakfast?" his voice reverberated "all over the French girl... He always has to be the centre of attention"

"Yeah!" one of his large companions laughed mindlessly

"He'll get what's coming as soon as my father is out of Azkaban... Everyone knows he's living on borrowed time... It's just a shame you know who didn't finish him off when he killed Diggory!"

"Oh Draco, you're so funny" Pansy cackled.

Jordan on the other hand was far from amused, and was using all the self-control she had to stop herself from screaming at them all at the top of her voice. The four friends continued down the corridor, the sounds of their footsteps drowning out any further insults that were pouring out of their mouths. For a moment or two she just stood there, unable to believe that anyone could be so heartless. She took a deep breath, then another, then peered out of the door, double checking they were gone before stepping back outside.

She had only had chance to take a few steps when Harry came tearing around the corner, she had been so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn't even heard him coming.

"There you are!" he smiled "I was worried you'd got lost!"

"I did" she replied doing her best to smile through her bad mood.

"What's the matter, you look upset?"

"What? No I'm fine"

"You sure?"

"No really I'm fine!" She repeated, then keen to change the subject added "So what was this great idea you were going to tell me about?"

"Oh yeah, Professor McGonagall had excused me from afternoon lessons to give you a tour of the castle"

"Great" Jordan remarked, glad to be spending the afternoon with someone other than herself for company.

"That's not where were going though" he continued mischievously "I just said that so we'd be near impossible to track down!"

"Why?" Jordan asked, feeling a little nervous all of a sudden.

"Coz were going to Hogsmeade" He grinned.

"I beg your pardon"

"Hogsmeade, it's a Wizarding village nearby, I thought I could show you around"

"But won't you get into trouble for sneaking out... What if someone sees you?"

"They won't" he replied rather confidently

"How can you be so sure?"

"Coz I've got this" he explained pulling a velvet cloak from his bag.

"A cloak" Jordan muttered, an unintended touch of sarcasm creeping into her voice.

"Not just any cloak!" he insisted, pulling the fabric around himself.

Jordan stopped dead in her tracks and just stared at the place where Harry's body had been only moments before. His head appeared to be floating in mid air, a wide grin on his face.

"OH MY GOD!"

"Great isn't it" He tittered "It's an invisibility cloak!"

"This I can see... Or rather not see!" She croaked

"This is how we are going to get to Hogsmeade... This and the One eyed witch Passageway"

"The what?"

"I'll explain when we get there"

After deciding to skip lunch altogether the two friends made there way to a rather remote part of the castle, both slipping underneath the invisibility cloak so as not to be noticed. Harry walked along with ease, clearly he had done this sort of thing often, but Jordan kept accidentally stepping on his feet and found herself apologising every 20 seconds or so.

"Here we are" Harry said as they reached a statue of a rather unattractive witch with one eye, he took his wand out and tapped the statue.

"Dissendium!" He whispered and to Jordan's amazement the hump in the witches back opened up.

Harry glanced around them then cautiously took off the invisibility cloak and squashed it back into his bag.

"Go on then" he urged.

"You want me to get in there"

"Yes... Go on!" He said again.

"OK" she muttered unsurely and hoisted herself in. Seconds later she found herself shooting down a stone slide, unintentionally screaming, she could hear Harry sliding behind her, laughing loudly. She landed with a thud in complete darkness and for a moment just sat there; until she remembered Harry was close behind and got unsteadily to her feet. She heard the sound of him landing, but the complete absence of light made it impossible to see him.

"Lumos!" his voice boomed and light flooded all around them, emanating from his wand.

"You could've warned me!" She rasped

"I honestly forgot... It's a long time since I used it," he said quickly, still laughing a little.

"I'm not sure I believe that" she chipped in, though she too was now smiling.

It was only now that the light was shining that she could see that they were in a long dark tunnel, the end of which was nowhere in sight.

"It's quite a long walk "he told her "but it'll be worth it I promise"

"I'll have to take your word for it" she replied and the two of them began to make their way through the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

It seemed to take forever to get through the tunnel, not that either of them minded, they were just happy to be in each others company, dark tunnel or not. As they walked it felt almost like the tunnel was shrinking around them, until they were unable to stand up straight without hitting their heads on the earthy ceiling.

"We must be nearly there" Harry announced, looking up in search of something, grinning as he caught sight of a trap door in the ceiling above.

"Tell me this is it" Jordan muttered

"This is it" He grinned.

They emerged out into a basement full of cardboard boxes, the sounds of feet shuffling about above them was clearly audible, causing Harry to drape the cloak around them once again.

"This is Honeydukes" he whispered "It's a sweet shop, we need to get up the stairs!"

There's no way I can get up there under this thing" She protested.

"Course you can" he encouraged her.

"I'm going to break my neck" she muttered as they began to climb up one step at a time.

By the time they'd reached the top she'd stepped on Harry's feet a total of 13 times, he wasn't complaining but she felt sure his toes must be quite sore by now. Once at the top she looked round in amazement at the hundreds and hundreds of shelves of sweets. There was every colour, every shape, every size and the smell was glorious.

"Grab one!" he sniggered, a rather untrustworthy smile adorning his face.

"No" she objected

"Go on, those ones there are really nice"

She stood in quiet contemplation for a moment, then temptation got the better of her and she reached over, grasping hold of one quickly and popping it into her mouth. She couldn't hide her surprise as the taste of Roast potatoes lapped over her tongue.

"What did you get?" he asked

"Roast potatoes" she replied.

"Bertie Botts every flavour beans, you're lucky you didn't get something gross" He chuckled

"Like what?"

"Oh, vomit, bogey, earwax... Sprouts!"

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope" he laughed

""Harry" she clamoured, swiping him playfully on the hand.

They shuffled awkwardly towards the door, Jordan making a conscious effort not to step on him this time.

"Can we take this thing off now!" Jordan asked as they stepped outside.

"No" Harry objected

"Why? Worried I'll stick out like a sore thumb?"

"Course you won't... But I will"

"Why?" She asked innocently

"You know why!" He replied "before I caught up with you earlier I went to the library. You left the book you'd been reading out on the desk! Page 478 right?"

"Right" She squeaked.

"How? When you had the whole library to look through, did you manage to find that one?"

"Someone pointed it out to me" she croaked.

"What it said about Sirius Black... It wasn't true" He blurted out, seeming unconcerned with who had shown her the book "He wasn't their secret keeper, he didn't betray them... It was... well it was someone else"

"OK" She whispered.

"You believe me?"

"Why wouldn't I? If you say he didn't do it, then he didn't do it" she shrugged.

For a second he just looked at her, a vague smile crossing his saddened face, before he leaned over and planted a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"What was that for?" She asked, a little taken aback.

"Just for being you!" he sighed, grabbing hold of her hand and beginning to walk again "C'mon I've got loads to show you!"

The spent a fun filled few hours going round all the shops in Hogsmeade. Jordan couldn't remember when she'd had such a good time and was even starting to get the hang of skulking round underneath Harry's cloak.

"We should probably head back soon" Harry announced after looking at his watch "There'll be trouble if McGonagall rumbles us"

"I can imagine!" Jordan said back, feeling a little sick at the thought of Harry getting into trouble on her account.

"Hey there's Fred and George"

"Who?" Jordan asked, following his gaze over to two tall red-haired boys

"Fred and George" Harry said again "Ron's brothers... Wonder what they're doing here?"

"Shopping" Jordan suggested rather unhelpfully as Harry began to make his way over, giving her no choice but to follow.

"They left school last year in a blaze of glory" Harry informed her as they ambled along rather slowly "They own a joke shop in Diagon alley now".

Playfully he tugged on the back of one of the boys' jumpers, who of course immediately turned around and looked about for the culprit

"What are you doing?" Jordan asked, a little confused. They had spent all day trying to avoid people and now he was deliberately trying to attract attention.

"It's all right" he laughed quietly, tugging on the other boys' jumper,

"Pack it in Fred!" he moaned

"I didn't do anything! His brother objected

They both turned round and continued on their way. Again Harry tugged on their jumpers, this time simultaneously and the two of them swung round and looked right at them, yet unable to see them

"There's something funny going on here," George said

"Yes and I think I know what" Fred continued "Hello Harry!"

"Hi guys" Harry chuckled, not emerging from beneath the cloak.

"What are you doing sneaking around here?"

"Go down that alley over there and I'll tell you" Harry instructed, they just shrugged and did exactly that, with Jordan and Harry not far behind. Once they were concealed from view Harry pulled of the cloak and grinned cheekily at them. They both looked a little surprised to find Jordan beneath the cloak and looked at her questionably.

"Allo!" she smiled, her voice once again taking on a French accent, she looked at Harry despairingly.

"We can tell 'em who you are" Harry reassured her "They won't tell anyone?"

"  
Tell anyone what?" Fred asked curiously

"You're a muggle?" They gasped in unison, as Harry finished speaking.

"Don't call her that" Harry interjected, seeing the put out look on Jordan's face.

"At Hogwarts!" George continued, still sounding as if he couldn't quite believe it.

"Good job Umbridge isn't still about, she'd have probably made soup out of you or something" Fred joked. Jordan, having no idea whom he was referring to just looked at Harry, he however was smiling.

"In any case, it's very nice to meet you!" Fred grinned, holding his hand out.

"You too" Jordan uttered, very pleased that her voice had returned to normal since they now knew her real identity.

"So what are you guys doing here anyway?" Harry asked  
"Market research" George replied "For the shop!"

"Market research?" Harry repeated, as if not quite believing it.

"Were having a bit of trouble with our latest invention"

"The one good thing about being at Hogwarts was that there were lots of willing volunteers to try them out"

"Made it easy to perfect them!"

"Now it's next to impossible to find anyone gullible enough to try them"

"Well what are they?" Harry asked

"It's the latest addition to our skiving snack boxes!" George announced proudly, holding out his hand to reveal a small bag of orange powder "Sniffling sherbet!"

"It makes you sneeze" Fred informed them "only thing is we can't figure out how to make it stop"

"Don't suppose you'd consider slipping some into Ron's drink!" Fred asked mischievously "then give him this"

He held out a bag of green powder.

"It's our latest attempt at the antidote, but we haven't had chance to test it yet... Ron wouldn't mind would he Fred?" George laughed nudging his brother.

"I'm pretty sure he would!" Harry replied shaking his head "And Hermione would go mad"

"Well that's enough to scare anyone!" They chuckled.

"We really should get going" Harry proclaimed, frowning as he looked at his watch.

"All right mate" George smiled "we'll see you soon"

"Has Ron told you Mum and Dad said you could come for Christmas?" Fred queried

"Yeah he did mention it"

"We'll see you then, then"

"Yeah, see ya"

It was just as Fred and George disappeared round the corner that a rather wicked idea began to take shape in Jordan's mind and before she knew what she was doing, she began racing out of the alleyway after them.

"Jordan, where you going?" Harry called.

"I'll be back in a sec" She answered; relieved to find Fred and George were not far away.

"Hey wait" she called "Your sniffling sherbet... I've got a great idea who to try it out on! She grinned.

"Not a muggle?" Fred asked.

"No... Someone at Hogwarts"

"Will they agree?" George asked doubtfully.

"Erm... Yeah I should think so!" she replied, feeling a little guilty for not being completely honest with them.

"Great... take this" Fred said handing her the bag of orange powder.

"And this!" George added, giving her the green powder.

"Just give them a little bit, it's quite strong"

"And send us an owl... Let us know how you get on... It's number ninety-three Diagon alley, Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes"

"Sure no problem" she smiled, pushing the powder quickly into her pocket.

" Well at least this trip wasn't a complete waste of time" George remarked.

"I better go anyway" Jordan told them; suddenly remembering she should be underneath the invisibility cloak, not wondering around for the entire world to see.

"Thanks" Fred said sincerely "You're doing us a real favour!"

"That's Ok, really" Jordan smirked, starting to edge away from them

"If the antidote doesn't work the sneezing should wear off in a week or two! Or three!" George added with a chuckle as she trotted back to the alleyway.

She had only taken a few steps when she caught sight of a faded poster on a nearby wall. It was the word Azkaban that immediately caught her attention, that's where she'd heard Draco say his father was.

"It's a prison" she whispered, staring at the cold face of the man who looked as though he was screaming, trying to wriggle free of the chains that bound him "Malfoy's dads in prison"

"It's where he belongs" Harry's voice said from behind her, she turned round, and was not surprised to find no sign of him.

"You made me jump" Jordan squeaked, attempting to regain her composure

"I wish they'd take these down" Harry uttered and the poster appeared to tear itself off the wall and roll itself into a ball, before hurling itself to the ground "why can't they let him rest in peace?"

A sudden understanding crept over Jordan and for a second she just stood there with no clue of what to say, the mere mention of his dead godfathers' name was enough to send his mood spiralling into the depths, let alone a picture. Lost for words Jordan merely slipped back under the cloak and did her best to smile at him.

"Thanks a lot for bringing me!" she said, "I've had a really great time"

"Me too!" said Harry, managing a smile "C'mon we really should go"

And with that the two of them began to shuffle along the street clumsily, Jordan immediately noticing another poster on the wall opposite and Harry doing his best to pretend that he hadn't.

They managed to slip back into the castle unnoticed and were just making their way to the room of requirement when a rather red-faced Ron came shooting around the corner, closely followed by a beaming Hermione.

"Harry where have you been?" he panted "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"What's the matter?" Harry asked, looking puzzled.

"It's Quidditch practice!" Ron informed him.

"What are you telling me for... I've got a lifetime ban remember!" Harry uttered bitterly.

"That's what we've come to tell you Harry, Dumbledores lifted it!" Hermione sparked.

"What?" Harry asked, his eyes widening.

"You can play again Harry! You can play!"

At these words both Harry and Ron started leaping up and down like a couple of over-excited three-year-olds, Hermione rolled her eyes sarcastically, but couldn't help smiling along with them.

"I can play" Harry said, grinning inanely at Jordan.

"That's great" Jordan sighed sincerely "only... What's Quidditch?"

Jordan stood in the tall Quidditch stands, looking around in awe as numerous people soared around the sky, seated on broomsticks, Harry and Ron amongst them.

"How are they doing that?" She asked Hermione who was standing beside her.

"Magic" Hermione shrugged not a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"It's amazing" Jordan continued, still not quite able to believe what she was seeing "They're actually flying!"

"Harry's the seeker" Hermione began "And Ron is the keeper"

"I have no idea what that means" Jordan confessed "but it sounds impressive"

"They both take Quidditch too seriously if you ask me," Hermione added

"You never fancied playing?"

"What? Oh no, I much prefer to keep my feet on the ground thank you"

"I'd love to play" Jordan whispered to herself as she watched them zoom around in their scarlet robes "All we get at school is Net ball and Hockey"

"We went to the Quidditch world cup a couple of years ago, well just to the final!"

"There's a World cup?"

"Course!" she shrugged.

Just then Harry and Ron whizzed by laughing loudly.

"So what did Harry get banned for?"

"Punching Malfoy" Hermione replied, hissing his name venomously.

"Fair play" Jordan sniggered "bit harsh though, banning him for that!"

"That was down to Professor Umbridge... She had it in for Harry the minute she came here"

"She sounds charming!" Jordan rasped sardonically.

"I'm so glad Dumbledore gave him permission to fly... He's been so down since he lost Sirius, he could do with some good luck for a change"

"I read his story in the library today!" Jordan admitted, "about how he lost his parents!"

"That's not the half of it" Hermione informed her "listen to this!"

Jordan listened as Hermione talked. Some of it she'd heard during their story telling last night. But it became apparent that large chunks of the scenarios had been missed out, perhaps to spare Harry's feelings, or simply because they thought she'd never believe it all.

It seemed to Jordan that Harry's life had been one long ordeal, punctuated with only a few moments of fleeting happiness. It was hard to believe as she watched him zooming around on his broomstick that he had suffered such hardship.

"He'll be all right though" Hermione concluded, "I know he will"

Jordan looked at her to find her wiping a tear quickly from her eyes.

"Course he will... He's got you and Ron!" Jordan said, nudging her gently" Not to mention the rest of the Order!"

Hermione, seeming to take some comfort in this, smiled.

"It's nice having another girl around" She declared "I mean Ron and Harry are great, but, well... You know what I mean"

"Yeah" Jordan replied.

"C'mon we should get down" she sniffed " they'll be going in soon"


	6. Chapter 6

On her return Jordan had found a much-needed pot of tea waiting for her and was just starting the second cup when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" she called, assuming it was one of her friends, but the voice that left her lips was not her own and she realised to late that it wasn't Harry, Ron or Hermione, but Malfoy.

"Bonjour!" He smiled.

"Bonjour!" Jordan replied, her whole body shuddering as his cruel words from this morning echoed around her mind.

"I thought I would come and escort you to dinner" he continued, stepping further into the room.

Jordan's first reaction was to ram his dinner invitation back down his throat, but then she remembered the small bag of orange powder that was lying in her robe pockets.

"Ah oui" she sneered "zat would be just perfect"

The Great Hall was filled with a roar of chatter. Jordan, who was sitting at the Slytherin table, found herself constantly glancing around to see if Harry, Ron or Hermione were in their seats yet. She'd been introduced to numerous people around her; Pansy Parkinson had barely attempted to hide her dislike and Malfoy's two bulky companions Crabbe and Goyle had just sort of grunted at her.

"I see Potter has had his Quidditch ban lifted" Malfoy spat, then added in a hushed voice but with equal malice "That'll be down to Dumbledore"

"Speaking of Potter, here he comes!" Pansy announced.

Jordan felt her stomach turn a somersault and she glanced round just as Harry came strolling into the hall, looking around himself in a rather preoccupied way. Almost immediately he caught sight of her, a mingled look of surprise and confusion swirling across his face. He looked for a split second like he was going to come over, but then though better of it and sat down. Ron and Hermione breezed in only moments later, both taking their seats next to him and chattering away as usual, before Harry muttered something to them and they quickly looked over accusingly.

By now Jordan was feeling quite nauseous, her stomach churning terribly with a mixture of nerves and guilt. So she looked away quickly, unable to stand the looks of betrayal being thrown her way any longer.

"Look at his face" Malfoy laughed loudly then called "What's the matter Potter, lost something?"

Harry didn't bother to react, just shook his head and looked in the opposite direction. Hermione, however was glaring at him frostily, ignoring the fact that Ron kept nudging her in the ribs in an attempt to get her to look away.

"What do you think you're looking at Granger?" Malfoy hissed.

"I don't know, but it's ugly!" she smirked. Apparently temporarily lost for words, Malfoy just sat there and looked at her then quickly regained his composure.

"Shut up you little Mudblood"

"Oh that's original Malfoy, I've only heard that one about a hundred times before!"

Jordan had to stifle a laugh that was trying to force it's way out of her mouth and quickly took a sip of her drink to hide her lips. As she put the cup down she eyed up the drink glasses of her dinner companions and felt a smile creep onto her face.

"So sorry about that" Malfoy droned, sneering at her "Some people have no manners"

"Good evening everyone" A voice boomed, Jordan looked up to find Professor Dumbledore was on his feet at the centre of the teachers table "just a quick notice for you all concerning the Dungbomb incident earlier today..."

As Dumbledore's voice wafted out over the hall, all eyes were on him, listening intently to his words, except Jordan who was slowly, reaching into the pocket of her robes, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. She grasped hold of a small plastic back and pulled it slowly out, relieved to find that it was the orange powder and not the green. Very carefully she poured a little of it into her palm, before replacing the bag in her pocket. Then glancing around nervously, her heart pounding hard against her chest, she leaned over and sprinkled a little into the four cups that surrounded hers, holding her breath to make sure she didn't breath any in.

Literally the instant she'd finished, everyone began clapping as Dumbledore took his seat and turned their attention back to the food in front of them. Hoping she wasn't blushing, Jordan picked up her knife and fork and began eating too.

"So how long are you staying at Hogwarts?" Malfoy asked her.

"I'm not sure!" Jordan replied honestly

"How does it compare to your school?"

"It iz certainly different!" She nodded

"We had Fleur Delacour here a few years ago for the Tri-wizards tournament, did you know her?"

"Erm..." Jordan hesitated, feeling a little flustered.

"Let's face it, she's hard to miss! Goyle guffawed.

"I suppose you heard what a farce the Tri-Wizards tournament was?"  
"Ooh didn't?" Jordan mumbled.

"Course that was all down to Potter, trying to play the hero"

Jordan glared at him through narrowed eyes and felt an almost overwhelming urge to punch him right in the face.

"I 'eard 'Arry was very brave," she said loudly.

"Brave?" Malfoy laughed "everything that happened was entirely his fault, blaming someone else for entering him! You don't really believe that do you?"

"Maybe!" Jordan shrugged pleased to see her comments were annoying him.

"Don't be fooled by there stories of how Potter is a hero, he's just an attention seeker!"

"It' pathetic really!" Pansy chipped in and Crabbe and Goyle laughed mechanically.

Jordan looked over at Harry to find he was staring dreamily into space, not touching the food in front of him. The look on his face made her appetite drain away and she sighed loudly, putting her knife and fork down.

"In my country it 'iz traditional to make a toast at dinner!" She blurted out quickly.

"Allow me" Malfoy insisted, grasping hold of his glass and signalling for his friends to do the same.

"Well what shall we drink to?" Pansy asked, looking at him expectantly.

"A new year at Hogwarts, may everyone get what they deserve!" He seethed, throwing a dark look over at Harry, then took a long swig of his drink.

A sudden feeling of satisfaction crept over Jordan as she watched Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle sip at their drinks too. It took all the self-control she had not to laugh out loud. She picked up her knife and fork again to keep up the pretence of eating when a loud sneeze rang out across the hall, so loud in fact that everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the culprit. A blushing Pansy Parkinson sank down a little into her seat.

"Bless you!" Jordan smiled.

Seconds later Malfoy sneezed, sending half of the contents of his plate, flying off the table, then Goyle whooped as a sneeze forced it's way out of his mouth, closely followed by Crabbe. Jordan just sat there trying to look surprised, like so many of the others around them, who had abandoned any attempts to eat and were curiously watching what was going on.

"AAAATTTCCCOOOOOOOOO!" Malfoy sneezed again; rising to his feet as another huge blast of air erupted from his mouth. Goyle promptly fell of his chair and continued sneezing from ground and Crabbe's nose had begun to run uncontrollably, sending showers of mucus over everyone around him each time he sneezed.

Jordan stood up and moved away, along with the people either side of her, backing away to a safe distance as the four of them sneezed over and over again. Laughter could be heard all around them now, even a few people sitting at the Slytherin table dared to smile.

"What is going on?" Professor McGonagall demanded as she made her way over.

"Profaaatttccccooooo McGonaaattcccoooooo!" Draco began, unable to get his words out.

"If he keeps sneezing like that his brains will come out of his nose!" Someone standing beside Jordan joked.

Professor McGonagall was just standing there staring at the almost farcical situation going on in front of her, seemingly at a bit of a loss of what to do. Malfoy was still trying to speak, but found every word was interrupted with yet another sneeze. Pansy Parkinson now had tears running down her face, but Jordan felt sure they were of humiliation and not fear.

"Ahh look at Pansy! It's enough to make you feel sorry for her!" Someone remarked, then added sarcastically "Almost!"

"Eurghhh, look at Crabbe!" Someone else cackled.

Crabbe now looked like he had a green waterfall coming out of his nose, cascading down over his mouth and almost pouring off his chin, into a puddle that was fast forming at his feet.

Malfoy had gone almost scarlet; a far cry from his usual pale complexion and his hair was a tangled mess, sticking out in all directions.

"May everyone get what they deserve!" Jordan muttered abhorrently, mirroring Malfoy's words from only minutes before, a little surprised at herself for not feeling even slightly guilty for what she had done.

"Oh I wish I had a camera!" A loud voice laughed.

Unable to contain her laughter any longer, Jordan turned away, her gaze immediately meeting with Harry's'. But he didn't look sullen, or angry anymore, he was just looking at her nodding his head and smiling.

Professor McGonagall had quickly taken Malfoy and his cronies up to the hospital wing, leaving the rest of the teachers to restore order in the great hall. Jordan spent the rest of the meal seated at the Slytherin table, figuring that moving immediately back to the Gryffindor table would only arouse suspicions.

It was a relief when it was finally over and she got up to make her way back to the room of requirement, throwing Harry a cheeky smile as she passed him.

She had only got a little way up the corridor when he caught up with her, Ron and Hermione trailing slightly behind rather warily, obviously worried that an argument would ensue.

"You should have told me!" he grinned, Ron and Hermione now looked all the more confused "I thought you'd..."

"Joined the dark side" Jordan laughed finishing his sentence for him.

"Something like that" he blushed "so that's why you ran off earlier!"

"It was just too good an opportunity to miss" she chuckled.

"Excuse me! Ron interrupted "But will someone please tell us what's going on?"

"You went into Hogsmeade" Hermione exclaimed in shock, when they had explained all.

"That's brilliant" Ron beamed.

"Harry what if you'd been caught?" Hermione continued, throwing a look of disapproval at Ron" you could've got yourself expelled"

"Well we didn't get caught" Harry said soothingly "and it was so worth the risk to see Malfoy almost sneeze his head off!"

"I thought we'd seen the end of all this nonsense when Fred and George left school" she tutted.

"Oh C'mon Hermione, even you have to admit it was quite funny!" Ron quizzed.

"No I don't" She objected, but the corners of her mouth turned up none the less.

"It was almost as good as when Mad-eye Moody turned Malfoy into a ferret and bounced him up the corridor" Ron continued, unable to stop himself laughing at the mere memory of it.

"I'm sorry I missed that one" Jordan grinned; imagining what that would have been like to witness.

"Miss Quinn!" A familiar voice called, stopping them all in their tracks. Jordan glanced sideways at Harry before turning round and doing her best to smile at an oncoming Professor McGonagall.

"Oh hello Professor"

She glared at each of then in turn, then turned her attention sharply back to Jordan.

"Strange don't you think that on the evening you sit at the Slytherin table, something like this occurs!"

"Errm...!"

"Some would say, almost suspicious" She added, staring at her unblinkingly.

"I guess" Jordan grimaced.

"But as you don't have access to the sort of potion required, it would be safe to assume that it wasn't down to you would it not?" She rambled, now eyeing Harry suspiciously clearly not convinced of their innocence.

"Em no... I mean yes"" Jordan shrugged.

"I think for now you should return to your room"  
"Yes Professor" She said politely and watched as she swept away once again.

"Think she knows?" Ron asked dully.

"Oh Ron of course she does!" Hermione sighed "She just can't prove it!"

"Hang on, if you got the sneezing stuff from Fred and George... Where's the cure?" Harry asked.

"Here!" Jordan confessed, reaching into her pocket and pulling out the bag of green powder.

Hermione made a grab for it, but Harry got there first, smiling wickedly as he examined it.

"Harry you have to give it to Madame Pomfrey!" She insisted.

"Then she'd know it was us"

"Leave it anonymously then"

"Maybe in the morning!" he chuckled and went to put it in his pocket, Jordan pulled it quickly from his grasp.

"I'll keep it, if they find it on you you'll get into trouble" She explained, replacing it in her pocket "They can't exactly expel me can they"

"So what made you do that to Malfoy anyway?" Harry asked as they began walking once again. Hermione threw a nervous glance Jordan's way, clearly worried she was going to tell him all that had been said during the Quidditch match.

"I... Over heard him talking earlier" She shrugged.

"What about?"

"Never you mind"

"It was about me wasn't it?" He coerced

"Might have been" She blushed

Seeming satisfied with that answer Harry didn't push the subject any further, but wore a dreamy smile on his face all the way back to Jordan's room.

The rest of the evening was spent in the room of requirement, with the four friends chatting away as if they'd always known each other. Sipping one Butterbeer after another, a new one appearing every time a glass was emptied.

"My sister did an excellent batbogey hex on him last year!" Ron laughed, the subject of Malfoy and his many humiliations still the main topic of discussion "and when we left him on the train last year he resembled a sort of slug!"

"Why? Jordan asked.

"He got hit with so many hexes it's hard to say exactly" Harry smirked.

"Popular guy then"

"I once tried to put a slug spitting spell on him... Only it kind of backfired... A bit!" Ron continued.

"A slug spitting spell?" Jordan grimaced "don't you lot ever do any nice magic?"

"Here's a nice one!" Hermione grinned, pulling her wand out pointing it at Ron and calling the words "Silencio!"

There was a bright flash causing Jordan to flinch. When she did look up, nothing seemed to have changed. But then she noticed Ron mouthing wordlessly, waving his finger at Hermione in annoyance.

"There!" she grinned "Isn't that better?"

Jordan stared open mouthed at an irate Ron, who's mouth continued to move as if he were speaking, but no sound came out. Even though you couldn't hear what he was saying it was easy to tell the words he wished to say were anything but polite.

"Now Ron there's no need to swear" She said matter of factly.

"Hermione... You better undo it" Harry told her, though he too was smiling

"If I must, but even you must admit it was nice to have some peace and quiet!" she smirked, pointing her wand at him once again "Vibracio".

"You..." Ron's voice boomed, but he stopped himself finishing the sentence as his voice returned "that was well out of order Hermione!"

"I was just showing Jordan some magic" She smiled wickedly.

"It wasn't funny!" he sulked "how would you like it if I did that to you?"

"Ron, we both know that would never happen!" she replied simply, he glared at her but did not reply.

"Is that the time?" Harry exclaimed, glancing at his watch "McGonagall will be after our blood"

"She's probably more concerned with Malfoy's snot at the moment" Ron laughed.

"Eurggh Ron!" Hermione groaned as she stood up.

"What?" he sniggered "I'm right aren't I?"

"I've got something planned for you tomorrow... If you don't mind" Harry said to Jordan quietly as he too stood up "I've just got to make sure it's alright with Hagrid"

"Hagrid? What have you got in store for the poor girl?" Ron laughed.

"Nothing horrible" Harry chipped in, seeing the slightly alarmed look on Jordan's face "so will that be OK?"

"I guess" she replied a little unsurely, Ron was still sniggering away to himself.

"So do you want me to come and meet you before breakfast?"

"Oh no it's OK, I think I know the way by now"

"Well if you do get lost the portraits are usually pretty good with directions" Hermione suggested "although there's one or two who love sending you on wild goose chases"

"I'll bear that in mind" Jordan smiled; thinking how strange that sentence would have sounded a few days ago... Now it was almost normal.

Slowly Ron and Hermione sidled out of the door, but Harry hung back a little

"So I'll see you tomorrow then!" he uttered.

"Yep" Jordan replied

"I just wanted to say..." He began, then seemed to become a little lost for words.

"Say what?"

"Erm... I just wanted to say..." He tried again.

"Harry are you OK?" Jordan asked as she watched him open and close his mouth time and time again, forcibly reminding her of a goldfish

"Yes!" he replied sheepishly "I just wanted to say, it's really nice having you here!"

"It's nice being here!" She smiled; not quite convinced that was what he was originally going to say.

"Anyway I better go... See ya later" He blushed and almost ran out of the room.

"Bye" Jordan squeaked, a warm feeling rising up inside her "sweet dreams"


	7. Chapter 7

Jordan awoke the next morning feeling refreshed after a good night sleep. The bed was the most comfortable she'd ever slept in and she'd actually dreamt she was lying on a cloud, watching A Quidditch match from the skies. Although quite bizarrely the players had all been riding mops instead of broomsticks and had been wearing Super man outfits.

"Weird!" Jordan muttered to herself as she sat up, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

She quickly got washed and dressed and made her way cautiously to the great hall, desperately trying not to make a wrong turn as it could result in her being lost for hours.

"Not lost are you?" A voice asked, Jordan looked round to see an attractive dark-haired girl walking over, smiling.

"Erm, a leettle bit, I sink" Jordan replied, grimacing as the unfamilir French accent took over her voice

"Trying to get to the Great Hall?"

"Oui, I sought I knew ze way, but it all looks ze same"

"You get used to it after a while!" She grinned "I'll take you if you want, I'm on my way for breakfast"

"Oh merci!"

"My names Cho Chang by the way" She continued "Harry might have mentioned me"

"Erm...!" Jordan paused, trying to think of a polite way of telling her she'd never heard of her.

"We went out for a while... Sort of"

"Oh!" Jordan sighed, surprised to feel a twinge of what was unmistakably jealousy.

"So how are you enjoying Hogwarts?" she rambled.

"Oh eets very nice"

"You'll have to sit at the Ravenclaw table some time" She suggested "it's certainly better than the Slytherins. What was all that with Malfoy last night? That was so funny!"

"Oui, alzough I was a leetle close for comfort"

"10 feet is to close for comfort where Malfoy is concerned, even when he isn't sneezing!" She laughed.

As much as Jordan wanted to dislike this person for once being Harry's girlfriend, she couldn't quite find it in herself to do it and they chatted happily all the way to the Great Hall.

"Here we are" Cho announced as they reached their destination "Looks like Harry's saved you a seat, maybe you could sit with us at lunch though"

"Oui" Jordan smiled, noticing at once that Harry was looking over questionably "Sankyou for your help getting here!"

"No problem" Cho smiled and raised her hand to say goodbye as she made her way over to her friends.

"We were about to send out a search party for you" Ron joked as Jordan sat down.

"I got lost... Again!" Jordan retorted, sitting down and immediately helping herself to some bacon.

"What did Cho want?" Harry asked quickly.

"She rescued me" Jordan laughed,

"Oh right" he sighed.

"Ron are you alright?" Jordan asked him, noticing how red in the face he was

"Yeah" he shrugged "Why?"

"Well you just look a tad... Pink"

"Early morning workout" he grinned, Hermione tutted.

"There's a gym here?" Jordan asked.

"Not exactly" he sniggered.

"Ron has made it his lifelong ambition to get up to the girls dormitory "Hermione said disapprovingly.

"What's that got to do with having a workout?"

"The stairs turn into a slide whenever a boy tries to get up them" Hermione continued.

"I got over halfway up this morning!" Ron smirked "I think I actually heard the portraits taking bets on me!"

He and Harry chuckled away to each other

"I see Malfoy isn't here" Hermione announced, looking over at the vacant chairs where he and his friends would usually sit.

"Shame" Ron hissed sarcastically.

"It's not funny Ron" She continued, worriedly

"Since when were you so concerned for Malfoy?"

"I'm not!" she snapped "I just know he's going to blame Harry for this"

"I'm not bothered" Harry sniggered.

"You should be, you know what he's like"

"Here" Jordan said, reaching into her pocket and grasping hold of the green powder, then pressing it as subtly as she possibly could into Hermione's palm "Although I've no idea how you are going to get it to them"

"I'll think of something" she smiled gratefully, now putting it into her own pocket.

"It might not work you know" Harry informed her gleefully.

"What do you mean it might not work?"

"Well Fred and George haven't perfected it yet... It's still in the experimental stages"

"You are joking?" She sniped.

"Nope"

"Priceless!" Ron guffawed.

At that moment there was aloud screeching noise from above. Jordan looked up to see hundred of owls streaking in though the ceiling above, gliding over the tables and landing in front of various delighted looking people, who immediately began to untie pieces of paper and packaged from their legs.

"Post" Ron announced, his mouth still full of food.

A large brown owl landed in front of Hermione, with what looked like a newspaper clutched in its beak, which it dropped on to the table.

"Thank you!" Hermione muttered, dropping a coin into a little pouch on its leg, before it immediately took flight once again.

"Why are you still getting that!" Harry asked incredulously.

"It doesn't hurt to keep up with the news" She shrugged.

Seconds later a beautiful snowy white owl landed on the table in front of Harry 

"Hi Hedwig!" he smiled, stroking the bird fondly as he untied the note from its leg. Harry glanced at it quickly then held it out to Jordan.

"What?" she asked

"It's for you" He smiled.

"For me?" Jordan asked as she took the letter

"I told Professor McGonagall she could use my owl to write to your parents, she could use the exercise"

"Oh right... Well thanks... Hedwig" She said, shaking her head in disbelief and stroked the owl gently, as Harry fed it a bit of his toast.

Slowly she opened the letter and read...

_**Jordan**_

_**It's Mum here, just writing to let you know that we received the letter from Professor McGonagall letting us know of your whereabouts. I must admit it was a bit of a shock to begin with, Steve doesn't quite believe it yet, but I'm doing my best! I hope you are getting on Ok and can't wait to have you home again.**_

_**Lots of love **_

_**Mum xxx**_

Everything alright?" Harry enquired, giving Hedwig another piece of toast.

"It's from my mum" Jordan replied, folding the letter back up.

"How's she taking it?"

"Surprisingly well actually... She's quite open minded I suppose!"

"Good job really!" Ron chipped in

"Miss Quinn" Professor McGonagall said as she came strolling over, Jordan's heart leapt and she looked up as innocently as she could "you'll be spending the morning with me... That should keep you out of trouble"

"Oh...OK" Jordan muttered

"But Professor, We have something planned for lunchtime" Harry objected

"Oh really" She exclaimed, raising her eyebrows suspiciously.

"It's... Well it's a surprise" he squeaked.

"For whom?" she asked

"For Jordan... I'm taking her down to Hagrids!" He informed her, then added "If that's alright!"

"I suppose so" she replied, still eyeing them all accusingly "I shall endeavour to have Miss Quinn back with you by lunchtime!"

"Thank you Professor" he smiled

"Miss Quinn, as soon as you've finished breakfast, report to me... I've got one or two jobs you can help me with" she instructed, then breezed off back to her place at the teachers' table.

"God... What to you think she's got in store for me?" Jordan asked forebodingly

"Perhaps she's going to have you emptying out snot buckets in the hospital wing" Ron joked.

"Don't you mean sick buckets?" Hermione corrected him.

"No...I mean snot buckets!"

"She wouldn't" Jordan asked, "would she?"

"So meet me at the entrance at lunchtime!" Harry instructed as he got up to leave, having finished his breakfast.

"Are we invited?" Ron asked.

"Course!" Harry smirked "you probably won't find it very interesting though"

"Then how do you know Jordan will?"

"Trust me... She will" he winked and the three of them filed out of their room to their lessons.

Jordan didn't even have a second to wonder what he had in store for her, as Professor McGonagall appeared almost instantly at her side.

"All finished?" she asked

"What? Oh yes"

"There's been a slight change of plan, you'll be helping Professor Sprout in the green house this morning, She could do with an extra pair of hands"

"Professor Sprout?" Jordan repeated, having not heard that name before.

"Yes, she teaches Herbology... This is her now?"

"Jordan Quinn?" a friendly looking woman beamed as she plodded over.

"Yes" Jordan replied, pleased to hear her own voice coming out of her mouth.

"I've explained to Professor Sprout what... well who you are!" Professor McGonagall confirmed "Apparently Mr Potter has something in store for Miss Quinn at lunch time and was most eager to have her back by then"

"  
Oh right" Professor Sprout nodded, still smiling "well I've got plenty to keep you busy till then... Come along"

The green house was absolutely filled with plants of all descriptions, none of which Jordan recognised. There were small ones and big ones, some so tall that they had reached the ceiling and begun to grow downwards to the floor. There were flowers of every colour, shape and size, big leaves, little leaves and some with no leaves at all. Jordan noticed one that looked a little like a rose, but was rather alarmed when it turned round to look at her, when she went for a closer peek.

"I'm planning a lesson for my first year class!" Professor Sprout informed her as she walked over with a pot in her hand, which contained a spindly looking plant with large purple flowers adorning it "something nice and gentle to start them off"

As she set the pot down on a rickety looking table, it began to hum away to itself, swaying slightly as it did.

"It's humming!" Jordan remarked in surprise.

"Yes, it's a Tenordril!" Professor Sprout explained, Jordan just stared in disbelief.

Barely a moment later a red flowered plant in the corner began to hum as well, the same tune as the purple one, but slightly at a higher pitch.

"What's that?" Jordan asked pointing.

"Oh that one's a Sopranodril," She said as she reached over and placed it next to the other one.

"A Sopranodril?" Jordan rasped, then added sarcastically "I suppose there's an Altodril and a Bassdril too?"

"Of course" Professor Sprout chuckled, as if it was a silly question "Hang on a minute"

She bustled out of the room and moments later reappeared with two more pots, containing one plant with orange flowers and one with yellow. The instant they heard the humming of the other two plants, they immediately joined in and began to sway in unison as she placed them down beside the others.

"You can teach them any tune" Professor Sprout informed her, playfully using her wand to conduct them "my Great aunt once told me she'd taught one to sing, but I've yet to manage that"

"Oh!" Jordan squeaked, a little dumbstruck.

"Between you and me she was very fond of the Whiskey, so it's possible she imagined it"

"Oh" Jordan croaked again.

"They make very popular Valentines presents" She continued "get used a lot in waiting rooms as well, give people something to listen to!"

"My Grandma would love these" Jordan smiled. Her Grandma was a keen gardener, a talent that seemed to have completely bypassed Jordan and her mother.

"I think these will do just fine for my first year class... Don't you?"

"Well I'm impressed" Jordan grinned, still marvelling at the musical little flowers that were bopping away in front of her

"Right... Then would you mind helping me get the rest into pots?"

"The rest?" Jordan asked. Professor Sprout pointed out into the garden, Jordan edged over and couldn't help but smile at the sight of a large flowerbed, containing what looked like hundreds of plant, all singing away cheerily and swaying.

"You don't mind do you?" Professor Sprout asked again.

"Not at all!"

"Though I must warn you, that tune of theirs will stick in your head for days"

Though she had never been a huge fan of gardening, Jordan had to admit that she had enjoyed her morning in the greenhouse. Professor Sprout had even been kind enough to escort her back to the entrance of the castle in time for her meeting with Harry.

"Found your way here then?" He asked as he found her already waiting for him

"Of course" She smirked sarcastically.

"What have you been up to?"

"Potting Humdrils"

"They're really sweet" Hermione remarked as she joined them "nice little plants!"

"Noisy little plants you mean" Ron added bitingly, his mood clearly having taken a downturn since this morning.

"I had them all humming the Macarena by the time I left!" Jordan chuckled.

"The what?" Ron asked.

"Oh...never mind"

"C'mon " Harry interrupted "we better get down to Hagrids, he'll be waiting for us"

The four of them made their way down a steep hillside, at the bottom of which was a large cabin, All the way down Ron was muttering away to himself, the word Snape coming up at least 5 times.

"What's a Snape?" Jordan whispered to Hermione, hoping Ron wouldn't hear.

"Potions teacher!" Hermione answered just as quietly, but obviously not quiet enough.

"Three rolls of parchment!" Ron huffed "three rolls... by Friday!"

"Honestly Ron ...it's not that bad"

"Easy for you to say... We can't all be good at everything like you"

"I'll help you... I always do don't I"

The rest of their conversation seemed to fade away as they reached the bottom of the hill, to find Hagrid grinning broadly beside what was undoubtedly Jordan's surprise. She felt her breath catch in her throat and froze just for a second, unable to quite believe what she was seeing. In the corner of her eye she could see Harry smiling at her reaction

"Oh my god" she whispered "It's a Unicorn!"

"Come on over" Hagrid said, beckoning to her "He won't bite!"

"Go on!" Harry encouraged, nudging her forwards but not following

"Aren't you coming?" She asked.

"Nah, you an' Ron stay there Harry, Hermione, you bring Jordan forward"

"Is it dangerous?" she asked a little fearfully.

"Nah course not, But Unicorns prefer girls thas all"

"Smart creatures!" Jordan joked, ignoring the reproachful looks Harry and Ron threw at her as she stepped forwards with a chuckling Hermione.

"Beautiful int he?" Hagrid grinned proudly "oh where's my manners, I'm Rubeus Hagrid"

He held out a huge hand towards Jordan, who politely reached out and shook it, her own hand dwarfed by his.

"Harry's tol' ,me all about you of course"

"He's told me all about you too!" Jordan smiled

"All good I 'ope!" He laughed

"He says you're one of his best friends" Jordan informed him and could have sworn she saw the twinkle of a tear in his eye.

"Righ' then" He continued, swiping his hand across his eyes as inconspicuously as he could manage "as you can see this is a unicorn... Harry thought you might like to see one"

"Harry was right!" Jordan remarked, still a little in awe of the amazing creature standing in front of her.

Its coat was so shiny that it almost seemed glow in the cool September sun shine, flecks of silver shimmering out from the brilliant white.

"Can I touch it?" Jordan asked apprehensively. Hagrid nodded so she reached out her hand and stroked it, a little taken aback by how soft it felt, "I can't believe I'm touching a Unicorn!"

"He is lovely" Hermione agreed.

"This one's part of a family of five!" Hagrid said "he an' is mate have recently 'ad three foals, but I couldn't persuade 'er to come out... there was a spate of Unicorn killins a few years back an' a lot of 'em are still wary of men!"

Jordan opened her mouth to ask who could possibly want to kill such a dazzling creature, then realised she already knew and stopped herself before the words left her lips. She glanced back at Harry to find him looking awfully pleased with himself, pretending to listen to a disgruntled looking Ron's complaining, though clearly not taking in a word.

"He's very fond of yeh yer know!" Hagrid whispered to Jordan.

"I'm very fond of him too " Jordan replied, then looked at Hermione in despair "But if you tell him that, I'll die on the spot"

" It is a bit obvious" she chuckled.

"It is?" Jordan asked, blushing

"Don't worry I'm sure he hasn't noticed"

"But you just said it was obvious!"

"Yes, but he's a boy... they can't see what's staring them in the face half the time!" She giggled, Hagrid cleared his throat noisily, as if to remind them he was there and Hermione added quickly "Oh I don't mean you Hagrid"

"Pleased to 'ear it" he nodded, but he was smiling " Now after we've finished out 'ere, 'ow would yeh like to come inside fer a cuppa?"

"That'd be nice" Jordan replied, Hermione didn't look so sure, but nodded anyway.

Inside Hagrids hut the four of them sat round a large table as Hagrid busied himself making them all tea. Ron was still bitterly complaining about his Potions homework, not caring or perhaps just not noticing that nobody was listening anymore.

"So what did you think of your surprise?" Harry asked.

"It was... Magic!" Jordan replied honestly "I still can't believe it"

"Ere yeh go!" Hagrid smiled, placing two cups of tea down in front of her and Hermione that were so large they closely resembled soup bowels.

"Thank you" Hermione squeaked, then whispered to Jordan "It' very strong!"

Jordan took a sip of her drink as Hagrid brought over Ron's and Harry's then went to fetch his own. Although it was strong, Jordan didn't mind too much, her mother made famously bad tea, so pretty much anything would have been an improvement.

"So did the cure for Sniffling Sherbet work?" Harry asked

"I don't know" Hermione shrugged "I haven't had time to take it up there yet... Harry I might need to borrow your invisibility cloak if that's alright, I can't risk being seen"

"Course!" Harry replied.

"You mean to say Malfoy is still sneezing his head off in the hospital wing?" Ron asked, his expression brightening a little.

"Suppose so"

"Well that's cheered me up no end" He added with a chuckle.

"Whas all this about then?" Hagrid asked, sitting down to join them.

"Nothing!" All four of them chorused simultaneously, sounding extremely suspicious.

"Blimey... Did you practise that?" Hagrid laughed.

"It's nothing Hagrid really" Harry reassured him.

"So nothin' to do with what 'appened at dinner las' night then?"

"Course not!" Harry shrugged, almost choking on his tea

"  
I should 'ope not too, coz as your teacher I couldn't possibly allow that sort 'a thing" He continued, then added with a knowing smile" Funny though wasn't it?"

After they had drunk their tea, which was so large it left Jordan stomach so full that she felt like she'd eaten a three course meal, they made their way back up to the castle, to find everyone had finished eating and were making their way to afternoon lessons.

"We better go" uttered Hermione worriedly, then asked Jordan "what are you up to this afternoon?"

"No idea" Jordan replied, looking round fleetingly for Professor McGonagall, but finding no sign. Instead she saw Professor Dumbledore gliding towards them, a rather tense look on his face.

"There you are" he smiled "I've been waiting for you!"

"You have?" Jordan remarked, a little surprised.

"Professor McGonagall is waiting for you back at your room, she has a matter of some importance to discuss with you"

Jordan's stomach turned.

"Have they fixed the train?" She squeaked.

"Not yet" he replied "but there is a problem... I'm afraid you must excuse me as I have something rather urgent to attend to... I will come and see you later"

As he walked away the four of them stood in silence for a moment.

"I don't like the sound of that!" Ron announced eventually, breaking the ongoing quiescence.

"Neither do I" Hermione agreed.

"I suppose I ought to go and find out what it's all about!" Jordan whispered, a terrible feeling growing inside he.

"I'll come with you" Harry muttered.

"But Harry we've got lessons" Hermione blurted.

"I don't care" he snapped "I'm going with her and that's that"

Ron and Hermione shuffled awkwardly away, promising to come and see her straight after lessons.

"C'mon" Harry said, grasping hold of her hand, giving her no choice but to follow as he began walking.

"I don't want you to get into trouble" She protested.

"I'm not bothered about that" he insisted "Besides if I don't come with you, you'll only get lost again".

Jordan, finding herself unable to disagree with that walked along beside him, but all the way back, neither of them spoke, both just lost in their thoughts, wondering what was going on, knowing deep down that whatever it was... It wasn't good!


	8. Chapter 8

"Ahh Miss Quinn!" Professor McGonagall remarked as Jordan walked into the room, closely followed by Harry "Mr Potter you should be in your lesson by now"

"I helped Jordan find her way back!" he replied defiantly and made no effort to leave.

"I suppose as your here, you might as well hear this too"

"Hear what?" Jordan asked, full of dread.

"Well, it appears that the Ministry has been informed of your presence... And your identity"

"But how?" Harry growled.

"Your guess is as good as mine Potter" She continued "But the fact of the matter is they know and they are far from happy... the Minister is on his way as we speak!"

"W... What will they do?" Harry stuttered.

"They will have a meeting and decide that when he gets here"

"What do you mean... decide?" Jordan asked nervously.

"Oh don't worry... No harm will come to you... but it is likely they will want to modify your memory before sending you home" Professor McGonagall explained.

"Modify my memory?"

"Make you forget all you've seen here at Hogwarts"

"Everything?" Jordan asked, casting a sideways glance at a pale looking Harry, her stomach churning almost painfully.

"I'm afraid so" She smiled, looking sympathetically at the two of them " I think for now you should stay in your room... I don't know who else knows and I think it would be best if you kept a low profile... The Minister may wish to speak to you himself when he arrives".

Jordan worst fears had been confirmed and she sat down on the bed, feeling like her heart would just break.

"But I don't want to forget" she objected quietly.

"I'm afraid you may have no choice, the Ministry is always very concerned with keeping the wizarding community a secret from muggles... You will compromise that" She continued

"So they decide... and that's it!" Jordan snapped, a little more acidly than she'd meant to "I don't even get to have a say and what about my parents... They know where I am, are you going to wipe their memories too?"

"It seems we have no choice"

"I won't say a word to anyone about Hogwarts... I swear" Jordan croaked desperately.

Professor McGonagall regarded her for a moment then nodded solemnly.

"I believe that may be true Miss Quinn" She sighed "But the Minister will not be so easily persuade!"

"It's not fair" Harry whispered.

"No it isn't, but unfortunately that's the way it is... in the Ministry's eyes protecting our world is paramount, much more important than the feelings of two teenagers. Now if you'll excuse me they will be expecting me at the meeting... Mr Potter I suggest you get to class"

"No!" he replied insolently

"I beg your pardon!"

"I can't just leave her here all on her own"

"I wasn't asking you Mr Potter, I was telling you!"

"I think I should stay!"  
"Harry just go" Jordan whispered, not wanting him to get into trouble

" Potter for the last time, please go to your lesson"

"Only if you promise me that she'll still be here when I get back",

Professor McGonagall looked a little taken aback and Jordan prepared herself for the explosion of temper she was expecting, but instead the old lady smiled and nodded her head.

"I promise to do everything in my power to make sure Miss Quinn is still here when you return"

Harry did not seem altogether satisfied, but sighed defeatedly and looked right at Jordan

"I** _will_ **see you later... Alright"

"Alright" Jordan squeaked and watched with an aching heart as the two of them left her alone with the mess of tangled thoughts that were bouncing around her head. Who could have informed the Ministry? No one knew who she was, apart from the people she trusted. It just didn't make any sense and the longer she thought about it, the more confusing it all seemed to become, till nothing but a tormented blur of suspicion, doubt and bewilderment remained, with just the slightest touch of panic.

The hours passed by terribly slowly now that she was alone, Several times she'd thought how nice it would be to have someone to talk to, in the hope that the room of requirement might make someone appear, but she remained alone.

She had gone from feeling so amazingly happy to completely desolate in the matter of a few seconds. She'd spent the morning potting singing flowers, seen a real live unicorn and had tea with a giant... Well half giant and now she faced the prospect of having all those wonderful memories taken away from her.

She kept remembering that terrible look on Harry's face, those same words "it's not fair" echoing around her head till it became almost maddening.

All of a sudden the door flung open and for a second Jordan was too scared to see who it was.

"You're still here" A relieved looking Harry gushed as he bounded into the room "Has the Minister been to see you yet?

"Nobody's been" She replied

"I'm not sure if that's a good sign or a bad one "He continued "I can't believe this is all happening!"

"Neither can I" Jordan sighed

"I finally meet someone... Well... Someone special and they want to make it so you don't remember me"

"You think I'm special?" Jordan asked, not really meaning to speak out loud.

"Do you have any idea what it would be like for me... I'd be thinking of you and you'd have no recollection of me at all"

"I don't want that either" She squeaked, feeling a tear well up in her eye.

"You could walk passed me in the street and not even know me...You'll be the lucky one not remembering"

He sat down on the bed next to her, sighing sadly. She reached out and took his hand, squeezing it gently in an attempt to reassure him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I don't want you to forget me" he whispered, his voice strained.

"Neither do I"

"I just wish I knew who had told the Ministry"

"IT WAS MALFOY!" A breathless Hermione announced as she appeared at the door, closely followed by a panting Ron.

"What?" Harry asked, springing to his feet" How do you... I mean to say how did he?"

"I went up to the hospital wing to give him the cure to the sniffling Sherbet, I borrowed your invisibility cloak so I wouldn't be seen!" She interrupted

"I went too" Ron added "I wanted to get one last look at Malfoy as a snotty mess"

"Only when we got there Madame Pomfrey had already found a way to stop it" Hermione breathed "Malfoy, Goyle, Crabbe and Pansy were still in the hospital wing though... For observation apparently and they were talking"

"We heard everything Harry... It was them who told the Ministry"

"But how did they find out?" Harry asked, anger creeping into his voice.

"Were not sure, but we think it might have been one of the portraits, you know how they like to gossip" She added "there that one in the hospital wing... Of the woman with her ugly dog... She's always telling stories... When I was up there in the second year she told me all sorts of things she shouldn't"

"Like what?" Ron asked, Hermione just glared at him

"I should've known Malfoy had something to do with this!" Harry seethed.

"Serves me right really, doesn't it?" Jordan groaned, her heart sinking into her shoes.

"Eh?" Ron grunted, confused.

"Well he was only in the hospital wing because of that prank I played on him wasn't he... If I hadn't done it he would never have spoken to the portrait, so wouldn't have found out who I am!"

"Ironic isn't it" Hermione muttered.

"So like I said... It serves me right"

"You weren't to know were you" Harry interjected "Malfoy is just a spiteful, spineless..."

"Git!" Ron smirked, finishing Harry's sentence for him.

"And he hates Muggles" Hermione added.

"And halfbloods" Harry added

"And Weasleys" Ron muttered almost comically.

"And me!" Harry concluded, "That's what this is all about really, getting one over on me"

"Maybe he figured out Jordan put the sneezing powder in his drink" Ron suggested

"Well it wouldn't take a genius" Jordan sighed, cursing herself for being so stupid.

"Malfoy's hardly a genius though is he?" Hermione piped up acidly.

"Well if he did, he probably thinks I put you up to it anyway" Harry shrugged.

Silence descended on them as they all just stared into space, each one thinking of the various unpleasant things they would like to do to Malfoy.

"Having your memory modified sounds painful!" Jordan remarked, keen to break what was quickly becoming an uneasy silence.

"Well if it is... At least you won't remember it" Ron joked; Jordan couldn't help but smile.

"It's just a simple spell "Hermione informed them "A bit like the one Lockhart tried to do on you when it backfired!"

"Just a wave of a wand and all this disappears" Jordan whispered, looking around the room sadly and feeling tears sting her eyes.

"They did it to my Aunt Marge a few years ago... After I blew her up"

"You blew up your aunt?" Jordan sniggered, feeling her mood lighten a fraction.

"Like a balloon" Harry continued, the hint of a smile crossing his face at the memory of it "by accident of course"

"And did she forget?" Jordan asked, deep down already knowing the answer.

"Yeah" Harry sighed, his smile fraying "She still hates me though, but then she always did"

"This is so unfair" Hermione chirruped, pacing the room quickly "The Minister is acting like a dictator. Dumbledore and McGonagall obviously trust you... Why can't he?"

"You know what he's like, look at the way he behaved last year over all that Voldermort business!"

Ron flinched as Harry said the name.

"Honestly Ron, when are you going to stop doing that?" Hermione enquired sarcastically.

"Erm... Let me see... NEVER!" He crowed in the same tone.

"I just wish there was something we could do" Harry sighed miserably.

"Maybe you should do a runner" Ron laughed, looking at Jordan.

A very thoughtful look took hold of Harry's face. Ron and Hermione noticed it and immediately exchanged rather nervous glances.

"Hermione... Have you still got my cloak"

"Yes" She replied sheepishly "Why?"

"This is mad!" Ron blurted out after hearing Harry's idea.

"Harry you can't just walk out of Hogwarts"

"Yes I can" Harry said, pulling the cloak from her bag.

"Well what are you going to do when you get outside... How are you going to get her home?"

"I haven't figured that out yet"

"There's never a Hippogriff around when you need one" Ron smirked, but his eyes were tense.

"Can two people get on a broomstick?" Jordan asked.

"Not unless it's a tandem" Hermione replied

"My dads old car is still living in the dark forest somewhere" Ron suggested

"We'd never find it" Harry mumbled "What about Thestrals?"

"Harry... You know they are only attracted to blood... So unless you've got an open wound, you're probably out of luck" Hermione rasped tartly.

A hush enveloped them once again as they all sank deep in thought, trying to find some way that this seemingly futile plan could work, but even Hermione looked blank faced, nothing at all springing in to her usually keen mind.

"I've got it!" Harry announced triumphantly

"Got what?" Ron and Hermione asked simultaneously.

"Hagrids motorbike!"

"Hagrid's motorbike?" Ron repeated "Are you sure he still has it?"

"Yeah... It's round the back of his hut, I've seen it there!"

"Can you ride a motorbike?" Jordan quizzed.

"This isn't exactly a normal motorbike" Harry grinned, the colour returning to his cheeks.

"Why does that not surprise me?"

"It flies" Hermione informed her.

"I beg your pardon"

"It flies" Harry continued "Hagrid used it to get me to safety the night my parents died"

"Where on earth did he get it from?"

"It's bewitched" Ron explained "like my dads Ford Anglia"

"Actually he got it from Sirius" Harry said, looking all deflated once again. Ron and Hermione exchanged despairing looks, then Ron uttered quickly

"Hey Harry I think he'd definitely approve of all this"

"He would wouldn't he!" agreed Harry, smiling once again "He was all for breaking the rules!"

"Or ignoring them completely" Hermione whispered, Harry did not appear to hear her.

"But how do you know it still works?" Ron asked.

"I don't... But it's worth a try" he said, then turned to Jordan "don't you think?"

"If you get caught they'll expel you won't they?" She asked, doubt niggling away at her earlier enthusiasm.

"But were not going to get caught" he assured her"

"I think they might figure out I didn't vanish into thin air"

"Why not?" Harry shrugged "Stranger things have happened"

"Ain't that the truth" Ron sneered.

"Besides, I'll be back before anyone even knows I'm gone"

"I'm really not sure about this" Jordan sighed

"Me neither" Hermione resolved, apprehension etched on her face.

"It's either this or you forget us all" Harry persisted, his eyes boring into Jordan.

"But I can't be selfish!" She squeaked, heavy hearted.

"Well I can" He said determinedly "I'm not going to let the Ministry take you away from me and that's that"

"How can I argue with that?"

"So what do you want us to do?" Ron asked

"You and Hermione go up to the Gryffindor common room, make sure you're seen, so if we do get caught you can't be blamed!" He ordered, then seeing the concerned look on Jordan's face added "Not that, that's going to happen"

"I'm really not sure about this" She declared again.

"Well I am... My mind's made up!"

"Are you always this bossy?" She teased.

"Yes!" Ron and Hermione sniggered.

"You two should get going"

"Just be careful" Hermione advised them "Both of you!"

"Don't worry... We will" Harry assured as he began to unravel the invisibility cloak, then cast a look at Jordan "so... Are you ready?"

"Not in the slightest!" She replied dryly.

"It'll be fine" he reassured her as he took a step closer and draped the cloak over the top of them both "Now you two remember make sure you're seen, I'll see you both later"  
"Just make sure you do!" Hermione sighed,

"Yeah, see ya later mate" Ron said and the two of them edged uneasily out of the room, leaving Jordan and Harry alone.

"We should go too, before they come looking for you"

"If you get into trouble for this I'll never forgive myself!"

"You're worth the risk!" Harry beamed

Jordan just stood there for a moment, for once completely speechless and just looked at him, then quickly pulled herself together.

"I think that's probably the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me" she smiled, leaned over and planted a kiss on his lips. Now it was his turn to be speechless.

"W... W... What? I should compliment you more often!" he stuttered.

"Let's hope you get the chance eh?"

"What...Oh yeah!" he remarked, coming back to the ground with a bump "we should get a move on"

"I'll try not to step on your feet this time"

"It's a pleasure being stepped on by you" he chuckled "That was another compliment you know!"

"Don't push it" She giggled.

"You can't blame me for trying!" He smirked as the two of them shuffled quietly out of the door "Ow... Jordan... That was my toe!"


	9. Chapter 9

They shuffled uncomfortably along the corridors, doing their best not to bump into anyone as they went and trying to be as quiet as possible so as not to alert anybody nearby to their presence.

"Tell me were nearly there!" Jordan complained

"Luckily for my feet... Yes... We are"

As fate would have it, just at that moment, who should come around the corner, but Malfoy, flanked as usual by Crabbe and Goyle. A tide of dislike rose up inside Jordan and she had to literally bit her tongue to keep herself from shouting something insulting.

"Watch this" Harry whispered, chuckling wickedly as he stuck his foot out right in Malfoy's path

"Harry... don't"

But it was too late; Malfoy foot had already clashed with Harry's, knocking him immediately off balance sending him shooting forwards through the air, before he landed spread-eagled on the ground. Jordan had to slap her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing as an embarrassed looking Malfoy began to pick himself up.

"Well don't just stand there... Help me!" He ordered, his two friends obediently rushing to his aid.

Once on his feet, he brushed his robes down with his hand and looked around suspiciously, obviously looking for whatever had tripped him up. On finding nothing he rounded on his two companions.

"You two watch where you're walking in future!" he bellowed, they looked at each other, more confused than usual, then just nodded at him "C'mon then, lets not stand here all day!"

A snort fought its way out of Jordan's mouth, echoing loudly around the corridor. Malfoy looked around suspiciously, glaring into the shadows for the source of the noise. Unable to fight it any longer, Harry dissolved into laughter, doing his best to stay quiet a, but failing miserably, his chortling bouncing off the walls.

Malfoy now looked slightly concerned at the sound all around him.

"Shut up!" Jordan giggled, daring to move her hand away from her mouth a little "He'll hear us.

"WHO IS THAT?" Malfoy called warily.

"C'mon Draco let's go!" Crabbe nudged him, looking extremely wary.

"It's probably just Peeves playing a joke" Malfoy decided, still not looking completely convinced as he glanced round uneasily "C'mon let's go... If were lucky we'll get to see the look on Potters face when they wipe his girlfriends memory"

Harry instantly stopped laughing and began to look around himself urgently.

"What are you doing?" Jordan asked him.

"Looking for something to throw"

"You can't!" She objected "Besides it's too late now... He's gone now look"

Harry looked up just in time to see Malfoy disappear round the corner, muttering to himself about how Peeves should have been exorcised years ago.

"That wasn't funny!" Jordan whispered, moving her hand away from her mouth.

"He deserved it!" Harry smirked.

"You could've warned me though"

"Sorry... I just couldn't resist... I didn't expect you to grunt like that".

"I did not grunt "She objected, blushing a little.

"Really what would you call it then?"

"I don't know, but it wasn't a grunt"

"Ok, Ok, whatever you say... C'mon the main entrance is just down there"

The two of them slipped outside into the cool night air and breathed a sigh of relief to have got out of the castle unnoticed before making their way slowly and carefully down the hill that led to Hagrids hut. It was dark now, but they kept the cloak on in case someone caught sight of them through the darkness,

"I think I'm getting better at this!" Jordan remarked " I haven't stepped on your toe in at least five minutes"

"Owwww"

"Ooh sorry!"

As they reached the bottom of the hill, something moving in the trees caught Jordan's eyes

"Shh Harry... Someone's over there!" She muttered, pointing at whatever it was.

Harry stopped in his tracks, his breath shaking and just looked over.

"Maybe it's Hagrid" he whispered

"Nah... It's not big enough"

"Well who is it then?"

Just then their question was answered as the source of the noise came further out of the trees, revealing it to be a rather familiar looking unicorn.

"It's your mate" Harry sighed relieved.

Moments later there was another rustling in the trees and another Unicorn emerged into the moonlight, closely followed by three much smaller ones, who looked almost golden in the dim light, every inch of them sparkling dazzlingly.

"Look at them" Jordan gasped "they're so cute!"

"I've never seen a baby one before" Harry exclaimed, seemingly rather taken with them too.

"They're so sweet" She gushed "do you think they'd noticed if I kidnapped one?"

"Jordan!" He exclaimed in surprise.

"I'm only joking...As if I would!"

Jordan's heart leapt as Hagrids front door flew open and a huge silhouette appeared in the doorway.

"Who's there?" he bellowed, peering out in to the night, quickly catching sight of the family of Unicorns "Oh... It's you is it?"

"Just keep quiet!" Harry breathed.

"Brought the family along I see... Where were they earlier eh?.. When Harry was trying to impress 'is lady friend?"

The Unicorn whinnied dismissively and went back to nibbling at the grass nearby. Hagrids took one last look around and stepped back inside his house, shutting the large door behind him.

"That was close!" Harry sighed "let's just get the bike and get out of here!"

"Ok... Where is it?"

"Round the back here I think" he said and began to edge his way around the hut, grinning broadly as he found was he was looking for.

"That thing can fly?" Jordan asked, unable to believe the rather old looking bike would even manage to move successfully along the ground.

"Let's hope so" He uttered and leaned over, quietly pulling it away from the wall, wincing as it squeaked rather loudly.

"Hagrids going to hear this"

"It'll be OK" Harry assured her, glancing round himself "I wonder if there's any crash helmets"  
"Actually I was thinking more along the lines of a parachute!" Jordan muttered sarcastically.

"Very funny!"

"Who's joking?"

"We'll have to get further away to start it up, or everyone in the castle will hear us!" he informed her "C'mon, we'll head that way"

The two of them began walking, pulling the bike along with them, and both cringing every time they made the slightest noise. But the night around them was quiet, not even the whisper of a breeze to disturb the stillness. The trees stood motionless, bathed it in bright moonlight, not even a single branch moving as if they were momentarily frozen in time, or maybe just watching the world around them, the sky and the hillside... not to mention the rusty old motorbike that was seemingly trundling along of it's own free will.

"Do you think this is far enough?" Harry asked after they had been walking for a while. Jordan looked behind to see that Hogwarts was now just a silhouette on the horizon and nodded. Not needing any further prompting, he pulled off the cloak and took a deep breath of the fresh air, his cheeks rather pink after being trapped beneath the cloak for so long.

"Thank god for that" Jordan sighed.

"Don't thank him yet... We've still got a long way to go"

They both surveyed the rather rusty bike in front of them, it looked like it may once have been a rather splendid piece of machinery, but time had not been kind to it.

"It looks a bit... Old" Jordan croaked "And how are you going to start it up... There's no key!"

"I hadn't thought of that!" Harry grimaced, scratching his head nervously.

"Maybe we could sneak into Hagrids hut and get it!"

"There's so much stuff in there we might never find it!" He replied, pulling his wand from his robes "no... It's a magic bike, there's no reason to think it won't start by magic!"

"If you say so" She shrugged and looked at him expectantly as he just stood there looking rather blank faced "well go on then"

"I'm thinking!" he whined "Where's Hermione when you need her eh?"

"Right here!" a voice replied, startling them both, They looked round to see Ron and Hermione emerging from the trees.

"What are you doing here?" Harry crowed "I told you..."

"Well we couldn't let you have all the fun on your own could we?" Ron smiled.

"Besides it suddenly occurred to me you might not know the right spell to get the bike started up!" Hermione continued.

It was too dark to see if Harry was blushing or not, but Jordan felt sure that he was.

"Go on then do the honours!" He smiled, putting his wand back in his robes.

"You better get on first" She insisted. Harry climbed on immediately then patted the seat behind as a signal for Jordan.

"If I die on this thing I'm coming back to haunt you!" She hissed playfully, pushing her doubts aside and climbing on too.

"Ready? " Hermione asked, Harry nodded and she raised her wand, took a deep breath, then said "Ignitium!"

Immediately the engine of the bike roared into life, sending Jordan's heart into a frenzy. She gripped nervously onto Harry's waist and began to bitterly regret agreeing to this madness in the first place.

"Thanks!" Harry called, now shouting to be heard.

"Harry, you better get going before someone comes!" Hermione insisted, patting him on the back.

"Ready Jordan?" He asked, but didn't give her chance to answer as he hit the accelerator and the two of them shot off into the night. Jordan shut her eyes tightly and buried her head into Harry's back, every nerve in her body jangling with fear as they sped along.

"Please just don't let me die!" She whispered to herself, taking one deep breath after another in a rather futile bid to calm herself down. It was like being on a roller coaster, waiting for it to end, wondering what on earth possessed you to get on it in the first place. She took a deep, deep breath followed by another, then opened her eyes a very little way, so that all she could see was a sliver of the world around her. But the sight that greeted her was not the one she'd expected.

"Were still on the ground!" she exclaimed

"No... Really!" Harry's voice rasped back.

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm just trying to find the right button!"

"Which one's have you tried?" She asked, peering over his shoulder cautiously, not loosening her grip on him in the slightest.

"Everything but this one!" He called, reaching out and hitting a small orange button without any warning.

The bike made a rather unhealthy spluttering noise, then another, then a loud painful squeak. By now Jordan's stomach was turning somersaults and her heart felt about ready to leap out of her chest.

"What's happening?" Harry asked.

"You're asking me?" She replied, glancing around nervously, noticing immediately that something was different. The bike was no longer running along the ground, but hovering just above it" Harry... I think it's working!"

"Oh my god it is... It's working!" he laughed, as they began to climb up higher and higher "It's really working!"

Jordan felt so exhilarated that she completely forgot to be afraid as they soared through the air, leaving the world below far behind. Travelling high in the sky where the only landscape was the clouds and the stars that peppered the heavens around them.

"This is amazing!" she whooped excitedly "Were actually flying!"

She hugged Harry tightly, but this time not because she was afraid and she marvelled at how different the world looked from up here.

"It's a bit different from flying a broomstick!" Harry announced

"I wouldn't know!"

"Now all we've got to do is find our way to your house... Any good at Geography?

"Not too bad why?"

"Cause I have no idea where were going!"

They flew over countless field and trees, then a sea of street lamps and rooftops, twinkling out into the night, lighting they're way. It was like being in a different world up here, so quiet, even with the buzzing of the bike engine.

"What's that funny shaped building down there?" Harry asked, peering toward the ground.

Jordan looked down and immediately recognised it.

"It's the Bull Ring Shopping centre... This is Birmingham"

"Is it far from where you live?"

"No not too far, but I think we should follow the road or we'll get lost"

"Which one?" Harry asked, looking at the tangled mass of roads beneath him "There's loads of them"

"Good question" She grimaced, none of them looking particularly familiar from up here. She'd only been to Birmingham a couple of times as it was "Can you go a bit lower so we can see the road signs!"

"People will see" he objected

She looked at the road again and shrugged.

"I don't know...try that one!" She suggested, picking one at random and pointing down at it.

"Are you sure?"

"Not in the slightest!" She replied honestly, "But we have to start somewhere!"

They followed the road faithfully, turning whenever it did and Jordan found that the landscape beneath was starting to look more and more familiar.

"This is it, this is it!" She screeched as a large Cathedral loomed into view "This is Worcester! My house is just over that way!"

Harry turned slightly and they continued to zip through the air

"We need to find a quiet road where I can land!" He called.

"Do we have to?" Jordan whispered, wishing they could stay up her forever, or at least a little longer

"Course I've never landed a flying motor bike before so it could be a little bumpy!"

"Bumpy?"

"I'll do my best... now which one is your street?"

"That one there... Next to the cemetery!"

Jordan could actually see her house now, the garden littered with toys belonging to her little brother and sister. It seemed quite bizarre looking at it all from up here.

"I'm not really sure how to do this!" Harry confessed, his voice sounding tense.

"Try pressing the same button again!" Jordan suggested, now feeling rather nervous herself.

But before either of them could do anything, the bike began to lose height, leaving Jordan's stomach somewhere up in the clouds.

"What's happening?" Jordan called, her heart now pounding frighteningly quickly.

"I don't know!" He shouted back "I'm not doing it!"

"Is it broken?"

"No, I think it's driving itself!"

Jordan didn't really have time to consider those words, as the ground was looming rather quickly. What had been a tinge of nervousness was now turning into fully-fledged fear, reality crashing in on what had felt almost like a dream.

"God hold on!" Harry called.

She just shut her eyes and gripped on to him even tighter, finding herself saying a quiet prayer as they hit the ground. The bike seemed to bounce along the floor a few times, then let a sad sort of screeching noise, before drawing to a standstill.

For a second the two companions did not move, just remained huddled, with their heads down, as if unsure it was all over. Slowly Harry began to move and looked around, taking a deep, relieved breath.

"It's OK!" he murmured.

Jordan cautiously looked up and could almost not believe they had landed safely. Her house was just in front of her; she was back home... And all in one piece.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked as he climbed shakily off the bike and looked at her.

She didn't answer straight away and climbed off the bike too, then flung her arms around him, squeezing him tightly, relieved and grateful all at the same time.

"What's this for?" He asked, as his snaked his arms round her too.

She didn't answer; she didn't have one to give. So the two of them just stood there in the orange glow of the street lamps, holding each other tightly. Neither warning to let go, but both knowing that the time to say goodbye was drawing near.

Just at that moment there was a loud cracking noise nearby. Jordan and Harry leapt apart and looked round just in time to see Professor McGonagall seemingly appear from nowhere.

"I'm in big trouble!" Harry muttered real fear in his eyes.

"Miss Quinn, Mr Potter... What a surprise!" Professor McGonagall rasped vindictively

"Professor I can explain!" Harry began.

"Can you?... Can you really?" She continued in the same tone "You can explain why you left Hogwarts without permission and stole a bewitched motorbike, which you are neither old enough or licensed to fly. To smuggle someone out of school who was under investigation by the Ministry of magic not to mention risking getting yourselves killed in the process!"

"Erm... Sort of" Harry squeaked.

"Mr Potter I seriously doubt that, there is no excuse for the way you have behaved"

"Professor it was all my idea... Please don't blame Harry" Jordan piped up, desperate to keep him out of trouble

"Miss Quinn, I have known Potter long enough to know that he could have come up with this plan all on his own" She said sternly.

"But really, it was my idea... Honestly"

"Professor you must admit the way the Ministry was treating her was terrible!" Harry interrupted a note of defiance in his voice.

"It is not for you or I to question the ministry" She stated, Harry opened his mouth to object, but was interrupted once again "As they have decided to leave Miss Quinn alone... With her memories intact!"

"But Professor" Harry moaned, the words seeming to take a second to register "They've what?"

"They have decided to leave Miss Quinn alone!" She repeated, the hint of a smile on her face this time.

Jordan also just stood in shock; her heart feeling like it might explode at any moment with sheer happiness

"But... How ... Why?" Harry asked.

"Professor Dumbledore insisted that she and her family could be trusted to keep our secret he also expressed concern at the effect it would have on you!"

"On me?" he asked.

"He told the minister that he felt you had already suffered enough loss for one lifetime!"

"Oh!" he croaked a little sadly, then looked up at Jordan and smiled.

"So we did all this for nothing" Jordan crowed "Harry is going to be expelled for nothing?"

"Luckily for you both, Professor Dumbledore and I are the only ones who know about your little moonlight flit, as soon as I realised you were gone I apparated straight here!" Professor McGonagall explained "So as long as I get you back to school promptly, no one will be any the wiser!"

"Really, Thanks Professor" Harry grinned, relief written all over his face.

"Now really I must insist that we go, before we are missed" she ordered, then looked at the motorcycle "but I can't let you ride this home... And you can't apparate yet"

She stood there for a moment in thought, then shrugged and climbed on to the motorbike. Both Jordan and Harry sniggered at the sight of this usually prim and proper lady straddled over a motorcycle, then quickly tried to hide the fact as she turned to look at then expectantly

"Well I was young too you know" She smiled "Once"

"If it's alright, I'll just walk Jordan to the door" Harry asked quietly.

"It's ten feet away" She muttered, then a look of understanding spread over her face "Very well, but don't be long!"

"It was nice to meet you" Jordan smiled at her "thank you for everything!"

"You're welcome... For some reason I feel sure I'll be seeing you again!"

"You never know!" Jordan smirked at the rather exasperated look on the old lady's face at the very thought of it.

"C'mon" Harry whispered, grasping hold of Jordan's hand and leading her the few steps to her front door, then turned to look at her once again "So... Here we are!"  
"Yep... Home sweet home" Jordan joked

"It's been an adventure!"

"It's been wonderful!" She sighed dreamily "I wish I could live in your world, you're so lucky... here everything is so..."

"Normal" Harry suggested.

"No, the word I was going to use was boring!"

"It's not so bad really!" he uttered, glancing behind as Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly in an effort to get him to hurry up "I guess I better go!"

"I guess" Jordan sighed sadly, her heart aching at the thought of saying goodbye to him so soon.

"Maybe we could get together over the summer... Meet up or something!"

"Really? That'd be great" She beamed, trying to forget how long away the summer was

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat again.

"I better go!" He sulked, "But I'll see you soon OK?"

"OK!" Jordan sniffed, trying to blink away the tears that were forcing their way into her eyes. He looked at her one more time before turning and walking slowly away, back over to his teacher, staring solemnly at the ground.

"Right get on Potter!" She ordered him.

"Hang on a sec!" he uttered turning round and walking back over to Jordan "I forgot something."

"What did you forget?" She asked as he reached her.

"This" He replied as he gently brushed her hair out of her face with his hand, then tenderly placed his lips against hers, before moving away and smiling coyly. Even Professor McGonagall was momentarily dumbstruck and just stood there looking surprised. "I'll see you in the summer... I promise"

"OK!" she croaked and watched as he walked back over to the bike, this time climbing on and holding on rather un-enthusiastically to the teacher in front.

"Ignitium!" The Professor ordered and the bike roared into life once again. Harry turned and waved as it began to move, slowly at first, then speeding up quickly, before slowly and surely rising up from the ground.

"Yeehah!" A loud voice rang out as they got higher and higher and to Jordan's surprise it wasn't Harry doing it but Professor McGonagall.

She kept her eyes on them till they were nothing but a speck in the distance and felt that determined tear trickle down he face. She found herself wondering if she would ever really see him again, they did after all come from two different worlds.

"Bye Harry!" she whispered sadly, wiping the tear away, before taking a deep breath and knocking on her front door. There was a scuffling of feet and a click and the door swung open to reveal her mum standing there, looking overjoyed to see her.

"Jordan... You're home!"


	10. Chapter 10

Jordan awoke quite late the next morning. For a moment she'd lain there with her eyes closed, hoping when she opened them she'd still be at Hogwarts, but she was met with the sight if her bedroom ceiling and her hope quickly faded.

It all seemed so unreal now she was back home. The idea of Witches and Wizards, Unicorns and Giants, not to mention singing flowers, seemed almost laughable. Yet yesterday it had seemed normal.

There was a gentle tap on the door and her mum walked in without waiting for a reply, a large tray in her hand.

"I brought you some brekky" She smiled.

"Thanks" Jordan croaked, heaving herself up as her mother placed the tray, holding two hard boiled eggs, toast soldiers and a cup of tea down on her bed-side table

"It's a welcome home treat... So don't get used to it eh!" her mum joked, Jordan tried to smile, but couldn't quite manage it, she still felt somewhat lost.

"It's a lovely day out" her mum continued, bustling over to the curtains and opening them sharply without a warning.

"MUM!" Jordan complained, momentarily dazzled by the bright sunshine that was streaming in!

"I'll just let some fresh air in" She insisted, opening the window as wide as it would go, before turning round to smile at her rather grumpy daughter "oh Cheer up Jordan... It's not so terrible to be home is it?"

"Course not!" Jordan shrugged, not wanting to upset her "It's just... It's just... Oh I don't know"

"MUM...MUM!" Her little sister called from downstairs "Ryan's being horrible!"

"I better go... Before they kill each other... I'll come and get your tray in a bit... OK?"

"Nah, I'll bring it down... I've got to get up sometime"

Her mum bustled quickly out of the room, muttering absent-mindedly away to herself and Jordan was once again left alone.

"Did I dream it?" She asked herself quietly.

A loud screech from the window answered her question swiftly, for sitting on the ledge was a beautiful, white owl, a letter tied to its leg.

"Hedwig!" She squealed, flinging the covers back and racing over to her, stroking her feathers gently. Partly to say hello and partly to make sure she wasn't seeing things! "Oh my God, I can't believe you're here"

Hedwig just hooted at her.

"For me I presume" She uttered, untying the letter from her leg as carefully as she could, her chest bubbling with excitement as she surveyed the letter.

Hedwig hooted again.

"Oh sorry" Jordan grimaced, reaching over and grasping a piece of her toast, then offering it to the bird, who took it eagerly.

She looked at the envelope again, then slowly began to open it, desperate to know what was inside but at the same time savouring the moment. Then with her heart pounding hard and her stomach suddenly infested with butterflies she unfolded the paper and began to read

_Dear Jordan._

_Just a note to let you know I got back safely and before anyone knew I was gone, so I'm in the clear, (Professor McGonagall is a bit of a speed demon though!)._

_Also, I was moaning to Ron that I wouldn't see you till next summer and he said he didn't think his parents would mind if you came to The Burrow over Christmas, maybe for New Year or something. (Ron's parents love Muggles...ooops I mean non-magic people), I'll get then to send an owl to your parents and ask properly._

_Please, please, please say you'll come. I can't wait to see you._

_Love_

Harry 

_xxxx_

_**To Be Continued**_

_Notes :OK so that's that. I wrote this one about 4 years ago, so I know it's not the best... But I couldn't upload my newer stuff without putting this up first because it would have made no sense at all!! (They are in a series, all involving Jordan). I know this got a bit "Fluffy" in places, but a bit of fluff is nice :). And it wasn't exactly action- packed either, but it was really written to intriduce Jordan into Harry's life. The next story in the series - NEW FEARS EVE is much darker._

_I decided to put this one (and possibly the next one ) on all at once so I could get to the one's I've done more recently sooner rather than later._

_Anyways hope ya'll liked it!_


End file.
